Star Trek Am Rande des Wahnsinns
by Laternenlicht
Summary: Der Weltraum. Unendliche Weiten. Dies sind die Abenteuer des Raumschiffes Enterprise, das von seinem Steuermann noch nie gegen einen Stern gelenkt wurde. Jedenfalls wurde noch nie Etwas darüber berichtet. Vielleicht ändern die neuen Besatzungsmitglieder ja was dran. Zumal es die Geschwister von Scotty und Pille sind...
1. Ankunft

Hallo! Dies ist eine kleine Spielerei mit Charakteren, die größtenteils nicht mir gehören. Aber diese Idee sowie Kathi Scott.

Diese Geschichte ist für Feuertaufe geschrieben, die zudem die "Partnergeschichte" aus Elas Sicht verfasst.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1- Ankunft

So aufgeregt war ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht: Ich stand am Fenster der Raumfähre und blickte staunend aus dem Fenster. Vor mir lag die NCC-1701. Ursprünglich sollte ich ja auf die NCC-1996, aber es gab eine kleine Planänderung, sodass ich auf dem Flaggschiff unserer Flotte dienen durfte…gemeinsam mit Ela McCoy, die ich auf der Akademie kennengelernt hatte.

„Unglaublich, oder?", sagte ich zu ihr. „O ja…dein Bruder dient auf diesem Schiff, oder?"

„MG? Ja, im Maschinenraum als Chefingenieur. Deiner ist aber auch auf der Enterprise, oder?"

„Ja, Leonard. Oberarzt. Ich bin im Maschinenraum unter deinem Bruder und du auf der Kranken-station unter meinem."

Und dann waren wir da. Der Captain – ok, unser Captain ist echt cool – begrüßte erst mal alle Neuen, dann wurden wir zugeteilt. Elas Bruder sah ihr leider gar nicht ähnlich. Und er war mürrischer.

„Ok, ihr denkt, ihr seid gut auf das hier vorbereitet. Aber ich sage euch: Das Weltall ist nichts als Krankheit und Gefahr, umgeben von Dunkelheit und Stille. Das wird euch spätestens bewusst werden, wenn die ersten von den Neuen mit blutenden Augäpfeln ankommen werden. Dann müsst ihr denen so schnell das richtige Medikament geben und dürft nicht zögern", dann drehte er sich zu mir um und fragte:

„Denkst du etwa, du kannst das schon?" Etwas irritiert griff ich zur falschesten Antwort, die ich geben konnte:

„Ehhh, ich mische das Zeug nur, ich bin ihre neue Abteilungsleiterin für Pharmazie…" Jetzt war ich ganz unten durch.

„Ah, meine neue Abteilungsleiterin für Pharmazie. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich eine habe."

„Pille, mach die Kleine nicht so fertig. Ich dachte: Ey, ´ne Pharmazieabteilung, wir könnten uns unsere Drogen selbst mischen. Und dann habe ich sie" Captain Kirk zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich „hierherbeordert. Geht doch schon mal zur Krankenstation und sichtet euren Arbeitsplatz, ja? Ich regele das hier."

Und gleich am ersten Tag versaute ich es mir mit meinem Chef, der zufällig auch noch Elas Bruder war… Vielleicht konnte sie ja ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen. Wir waren insgesamt drei Neue in der Krankenstation, eine Schwester und zwei für das Pharma-Zeug. Captain Kirk hat am Ende des Ganges einen kleinen Pharmaziebereich einrichten lassen, und ich war froh, dass er räumlich doch etwas von der Krankenstation getrennt war. Vor der Krankenstation hörte ich Doktor McCoy und Captain Kirk diskutieren.

„Jim, ich brauche ausgebildete Spitzenkräfte und keine grünschnäbligen Akademieerstlingssemester-studenten und aufgeblasene Möchtegernpharmazeuten."

„Sie hat sehr gute Referenzen. Und jetzt mal ehrlich, es sah eher so aus, als hättest du sie einge-schüchtert."

„Sieh sie dir doch mal an, Jim. Wie alt ist sie überhaupt?"

„17"

„Oh, gut Jim, sie ist 17"

„Chekov war auch 17, als er herkam."

„Und war heillos überfordert."

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, dann einen Plan entwickelt, wie wir unbemerkt an Neros Schiff rankommen. Er sah nicht wirklich überfordert aus."

„Oh Jim."

„Du magst sie."

„Vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen."

„Ich schau mal zu den anderen, sag ihnen, wo sie wohnen!"

„Wer ist denn wer?"

„Frag sie, Pille!"

Der Doktor ging erst zur neuen Schwester, was mir die Zeit gab, mich mal umzusehen. Dann kam der Doktor.

„Ok, Marcus Carol? Quartier B5. Jetzt weg, morgen Punkt 8 hier, klar?" „Ey, Sir!" Und weg war er.

„Und du bist dann", er sah auf sein Tablett, „Kathi Scott? Irgendwie mit Montgomery Scott verwandt?"

„Er ist mein Bruder, Sir."

„Untergrab nie wieder meine Autorität, Kleine."

Ich war kurz davor, „sonst was?" zu fragen, ließ es aber bleiben.

„Quartier A11, neben Scotty. Morgen Punkt 8 hier."

Dann war er draußen. Ich lief die Gänge entlang und folgte den Richtungsangaben auf meinem Tablett, als ich auf Ela traf.

„Na, wie ist es dir ergangen, Ela?", fragte ich sie.

„Oh du glaubst nicht, wie toll es im Maschinenraum ist, alles ist so aufregend, überall passiert was, die Konsolen blinken…"

„Der Warpkern fliegt in die Luft…", ergänzte ich. Ela gab mir einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Hat Lennys Sarkasmus und Pessimismus schon auf dich abgefärbt?"

„Weiß nicht, entweder er hasst mich oder er mag mich – ich bin mir nicht so sicher."

„Oh, er mag dich bestimmt. Quartier A14, weißt du, wo das ist?"

„Sicherlich dicht bei Quartier A11."

„Dein Bruder hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit Doktor McCoy verwandt bin", brachte Ela unser Gespräch wieder in Gang, nachdem wir ein paar Kurven gelaufen waren.

„Doktor McCoy hat mich dasselbe gefragt."

„Der weiß doch aber, dass ihr nicht verwandt seid."

Kichernd liefen wir beide durch die Gänge, während ich hin und wieder „Du bist blöd" sagte. Leider ist es schwer, gleichzeitig zu kichern, zu laufen und zu gucken, wo man hinläuft. In unserem großen Talent war auch veranlagt, in jedes Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Also rannten wir zielgerichtet in zwei gelbuniformierte Menschen, die grade anscheinend von der Brücke kamen. Hinter ihnen war ein Vulkanier in blau und eine Frau in rot.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte ich in den gelben Bauch vor mir.

„Kjein Problemm", kam es zurück. Ich dachte: Oh süß, ein Russe!

„Ihr seid neu auf dem Schiff", sagte der Vulkanier.

„Ja Sir", antwortete Ela.

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht in ihr Quartier gehen und sich für Ihren ersten Dienst vorbereiten."

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg", erwiderte ich.

„Ich zjeige euich gjerne denn Wjeg", sagte der Russe, und der andere in gelb-ein Asiate- nickte.

„Vielen Dank", meinte Ela.

So kam es, dass wir Hikaru Sulu und Pavel Chekov kennenlernten. Und wir verstanden uns alle ganz gut. So gut, dass wir uns später regelmäßig zum Badminton trafen, die Jungs gegen die Mädchen. Die Mädchen verloren zwar häufig, hatten aber sehr viel Spaß. Und ich freundete mich mit Doktor McCoy an, der mir sogar anbot, ihn Pille zu nennen (was anscheinend nur der Captain und wenige andere auserwählte durften).


	2. Elas Geburtstag

Kapitel 2- Elas Geburtstag sowie Diplomatie für Anfänger

Nach zwei Monaten der 5-Jahres-Mission war es dann soweit: Sternzeit 1402,03 stand kurz bevor und Ela wurde volljährig. Ich hatte ein Geschenk bestellt, welches an einer Raumstation mit an Bord genommen werde sollte. Unglücklicherweise stand auf dem Paket nur „Scott", sodass mein Bruder es bekam. Ich wunderte mich, wieso das Paket nicht ankam. Auf die einfache Idee, dass mein Bruder es haben könnte, kam ich erst einen Tag vor Elas Geburtstag. Ich fand MG im Beamraum, in dem er grade ein Paket wegbeamte.

„MG, hast du ein Paket bekommen, das du nicht bestellt hast?"

„Ja, ich mache damit grade Beamexperimente, ich versuche, von einem sich mit Warpgeschwin-digkeit bewegendem Schiff auf ein anderes mit Warpgeschwindigkeit fliegendes Schiff zu beamen. Ist das nicht toll? Excelsior, ist das Paket angekommen?"

„Negativ, Enterprise."

„Das kann doch nicht sein, es muss doch da sein, wieso ist das verschwunden? Ich…

„Ja, eine wunderbare Idee, wie mit dem Beagle damals, also: mein Paket…"

„Warte, das war für dich? Ich hab es grade als Versuchskaninchen fürs Beamen verwendet."

„Das hast du nicht gemacht, MG."

„Ehhh- Entschuldigung?"

„Nein nein nein NEIN NEIN", nebenbei schlug ich auf seinen Arm ein, „das war Elas Geburtstags-geschenk! Du Vollidiot!"

„Kathi, ganz ruhig!"

„Was soll ich ihr denn jetzt schenken!"

„Wie wäre es hiermit?" MG gab mir eine Tafel Schokolade. „Jeder liebt Schokolade."

„Ich nicht", sagte Keenser.

Und das Leben ging weiter und Ela bekam ihr Geschenk noch, MG hatte es gefunden. Und den Beagle. Er hat irgendwelche Daten ausgewertet und festgestellt, dass da irgendwelche Anomalien irgendetwas machten und dass das wohl auch damals mit dem Beagle passiert sein musste. Also so hat Pavel es mir zumindest übersetzt, ich hab echt nur „blah" verstanden. Na ja, ich glaub, ich brauch Pavel in Taschengröße, damit er mir immer alles übersetzt, wenn MG und Ela miteinander reden.

Das ist häufiger auch bei unseren netten Treffen der Fall… sowas wie Familientreffen von zwei Familien, McCoy und Scott. Ela und MG sind einfach cool in ihren roten Uniformen, auch wenn mich das ein wenig beunruhigte-ich meine, jetzt mal ehrlich, komische Menschen, die der Captain mit auf Missionen nahm und Rot trugen, starben irgendwie immer… Ich sollte dem Captain mal drohen, sie nie auf eine Mission mitzunehmen.

Wir saßen mal wieder gemeinsam am Essenstisch, als der Captain auf uns zukam.

„Ja nun sieh sich das mal einer an, wer sitzt denn hier nun zusammen! Du magst sie doch, Pille."

„Ja, aber nur weil sie unterwürfig ist und mich nicht stört oder mich an einen Nervenzusammenbruch bringt…und sie verlässlich ist."

„Unterwürfig?", fragte ich-ok, der drohende Unterton in meiner Stimme nahm der Frage dann doch etwas der Fragwürdigkeit und wollte aber keine Antwort, sondern eine Entschuldigung.

„Ja, unterwürfig", sagte Leonard.

„Ich geb dir gleich mal unterwürfig, Pille, und dann kratzt du dich gefälligst allein vom Warpkern."

„Hast du ihn grad Pille genannt?", fragte Captain Kirk erstaunt.

„Ja, ich darf das", erwiderte ich stolz und lehnte mich zurück. In meinem Kopf jubelte meine innere Stimme „Sieg!".

„Aber lass meinen Warpkern aus eurem Konflikt, Kathi. Ich liebe diesen Warpkern, und wenn du ihn kaputt machst…"

„Kannst du keine Marshmallows mehr darüber rösten. Ok, MG, ich klatsch ihn in der Krankenstation gegen irgendeine Wand", meinte ich. Ela kicherte auf ihrem Platz. Kirk sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Wollen sie nicht auch was sagen Lieutenant...Wer sind sie doch gleich?"

„Lieutenant Ela McCoy und nein, Sir, ich würd mich da gerne raushalten."

„Ja, ja, so ne Schwester hab ich also. Fällt mir einfach in den Rücken…", grummelte Pille, und das unterwürfig vergaß ich für den Augenblick.

„Sie sind Pilles Schwester? Pille, du hast ne Schwester? Wieso weiß ich nicht, dass die auf meinem Schiff ist?", war Captain Kirk ganz entsetzt. Ela und ich antworteten wie aus einem Mund:  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie mal die Personalakten ihrer Neuen lesen."

„So viel zum Thema unterwürfig, Pille", meinte Kirk.

„Weshalb ich eigentlich hier war: Lieutenant -oder Schwester Scott?", begann Kirk.

„Wenn, dann Doktor…", sagte ich.

„In Ordnung: Doktor Scott, Sie sind doch die Leiterin meiner Pharmazie-Abteilung. Das heißt, sie kennen sich mit Wirkstoffen und so nem Zeug aus, nicht?"

„Doch, so ein bisschen…", sagte ich vorsichtig. Worauf wollte der nur hinaus?

„Ich dachte mir, sie könnten uns auf einer Mission unterstützen."

Besser ich als Ela, ich trug immerhin ein zu kurzes blaues Röckchen und kein rotes. Wobei ich mich in diesem Moment fragte, wie sie in dem Röckchen da unten überhaupt arbeiten konnte…

„Ja, theoretisch könnte ich das…" Hilfe ich krieg Panik. Wenn Captain Kirk irgendwas anfasst, geht garantiert auch was kaputt. Er war genau ein Mal in der Pharmazie-Abteilung, ab dann hab ich ihm eine „Nicht-Betreten-Es-Sei-Denn-Es-Geht-Nicht-Anders"-Plakette gegeben. Ich meine, Glas ist zerbrechlich! Hallo, damit spielt man nicht rum. Und man rüttelt nicht an Zentrifugen und riecht auch nicht an Chemikalien an denen „Nicht berühren" steht. Ernsthaft, wie ist der Captain geworden?

„Super!" Er holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu uns.

„Wir fliegen-wie sie sicherlich alle wissen- grad auf einen Planeten zu, der in die Föderation aufgenommen werden möchte. Der Rat, der für die Aufnahme zusammengestellt wurde, hat uns eingeladen, am Wissensaustausch zum Kennenlernen teilzunehmen. Einige Vertreter ihrer Intelligenz sind schon auf der Erde und beantworten in Schulen und Unis Fragen und machen andere intelligente Dinge."

„Wunderschöne Beschreibung", merkte Ela an. Ich grinste ein wenig. Pille musterte mich mit einem Blick, der mehr als deutlich sagte: „Wenn du jetzt loslachst, Kind, dann sorg ich dafür, dass du nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß aus deinem Labor setzt". Ich hasste es, wenn er mich Kind nannte. Ich bin mindestens genauso reif wie unser stammelnder Captain. Ok, ich sollte mir echt ein paar Beispiele ausdenken, mit denen ich das belegen kann.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir zur Sternzeit 1403,10 einen Tag auf ihrem Planeten an einem Gymnasium verbringen. Dabei sind schon Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Pille, Scotty, Uhura und ich. Und Sie kommen doch auch, oder, Doktor Scott?"

„Ehhhhhh", Ich muss schlagfertiger werden, verdammt. Bald halten mich wirklich alle für unterwürfig.

„Stopp, da wird sie volljährig", rettete mich Ela. „Und da werden wir gemeinsam ihren Geburtstagskuchen Essen, wenn sie Pause hat, und das geht nicht, wenn sie in einer Schule rumhockt."

„Gut, dann kommen sie auch mit, Lieutenant McCoy", lächelte Jim. Ela und ich schauten uns etwas perplex an.

„Ihr kommt gegen halb 8 zum Transporterraum, in schöner gewaschener Uniform und mit gekämmten Haaren. Und bringt eure besten Manieren mit, wir sind sowas wie Botschafter."

„Sie werden uns hassen", prophezeite ich. Mal ehrlich, wenn Pille, MG, Ela und ich da aufkreuzten, was denken die da wohl von uns?

Kirk wollte grad gehen, da sagte ich:

„Eine Bedingung, dann komm ich mit."

„Stellen Sie grade Bedingungen an ihren Captain?", fragte mich Kirk herausfordernd.

„Ich hab keine Angst vor Ihnen, schließlich wollen Sie ja ihre Drogen von mir." Er sagte gar nichts, deshalb fuhr ich fort.

„Zur Sternzeit 1403,15 und 1403,16 haben Ela, Pavel, Hika, MG und ich frei. Und Susan Matjes und Melanie und Jasmine Hartig. Und dann feiern wir meinen Geburtstag. Und wenn Pille sich benimmt, lade ich ihn vielleicht auch ein, dann braucht er auch frei."

Pille starrte mich entsetzt an, aber Kirk nickte.

„Einverstanden, ich hab nichts dagegen. Komma 16 brauchen alle zum Ausnüchtern?"

„Sicherlich…", ich fasste es nicht, ich hab grad den Captain erpresst…na ja, so was in der Art.

„Hey Pille, dann musst du dich ja anstrengen, scheint ne coole Party zu werden!"

Pille grummelte was Unverständliches vor sich hin, und der Captain sah mich wieder an.

„Bin ich auch eingeladen?", wollte er wissen.

„Muss ich mir noch überlegen.", antwortete ich prompt. MG sah mich anerkennend an.

„In Ordnung, der Ablauf ist wie folgt geplant: Wir treffen uns 20 vor 8 mit dem Direktor, sein Name ist Knewel. Wir verbringen die ersten beiden Stunden mit der 12a, einer diesjährigen Abschlussklasse. Im Physikunterricht mit einem Jörg Engelwardt dürfen sie uns Fragen stellen, und dann machen wir mit der Klasse Geschichte bei einer"…er kramte einen Zettel-ernsthaft, Zettel? wir leben im 23. Jahrhundert, wieso schreiben wir noch auf Zetteln?-aus seiner Uniform „…Frau Witzig. Dann verlassen wir die 12a und besuchen den Kursunterricht. Irgendwas mit Ethik und Sozialkunde, da teilen wir uns noch auf. Dann machen wir wieder mit der 12a eine Stunde Englisch bei Frau Bäcker und eine Stunde Französisch mit Frau Speht bei irgendeiner anderen Klasse. Dann verabschieden wir noch die 12a und gehen anschließend zu Herrn Zandel in den Chemieunterricht einer 10. Klasse und Biologie in einer 9.. Das war dann unser Tag mit Schülern, dann reden wir mit den Lehrern und am Abend mit dem Rat. Wir schätzen, dass wir um 11 wieder auf dem Schiff sind."

„Klingt ja super", meinten Pille und ich.


	3. Frauenpower

Hallo da draußen!

Ein kurzes Kapitel, dass die Handlung definitiv nicht vorantreibt, aber sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 3- Frauenpower

2 Wochen waren es noch bis dahin. Und das waren immerhin noch 6 Badminton-Nachmittage. Pavel und Hika standen schon vor dem Sportdeck-Eingang. Irgendwelche Typen, die sich echt cool fanden, spielten Volleyball und Basketball. Uhura spielte Tennis mit Schwester Chapel. Wir bauten schnell neben den Tennisdamen im zweiten Raum unser Netz auf und schlugen ein paar Bälle, um warm zu werden.

„Uhura spielt Tennis?", fragte Hika.

„Ja, sie chat mjir mal erzjählt, dass sie spjielt", sagte Pavel. O Gott, bei seiner Taschenausgabe muss ich den Akzent ausschalten. Sonst geht das ja gar nicht.

„Hey, spielt ihr Federball?", rief Uhura von ihrem Feld herüber.

„Nein, das ist Badminton!", schrie Hika ihr zu. Ela und ich sahen uns an. Das könnte jetzt 'ne Weile dauern.

„Badminton-Federball- wo ist der Unterschied?"

Und Pavel setzte mit einer Erklärung darüber an, bis Ela dazwischen schritt:

„Sind wir hier zum Quatschen oder zum Spielen?"

O Ela, was täte ich nur ohne dich…

„Aufschlag Mädchen", rief ich und warf den Ball in die Luft. Ich schlug ihn diagonal auf Pavel zu, der damit rechnete, dass ich ihn wie immer ans hintere Ende schlug. Bähm, Pavel, jetzt verkorkst du dieses Spiel. Ich schlug sanft gegen den Ball, der knapp hinter der Aufschlaglinie auf dem Männerfeld den Boden berührte.

„1 zu 0 für uns", sagte Ela und wir klatschten uns ab. Nächster Aufschlag für mich. Hika hat aufgepasst und stand in der Mitte des Feldes. Jetzt immer nach hinten und.. Er kam ran. Uhura schaute interessiert zu, was die Jungs dazu antrieb, verbissener zu spielen als sonst, schließlich schaute ja wer zu, den sie kannten. Dumme Uhura. Mensch, sieh weg, du machst mich nervös! Ela lupfte den Ball irgendwie über Hika. Und das erste Spiel gewannen wir 15:12. Und der erste Satz ging auch an uns. Dann machten wir Pause, Uhura lachte die Jungs aus. Ach, wie schön das Leben sein kann…

Und wie kurz das Glück. 2. Satz 5 zu 1 an die Jungs…

Und wir mussten einen dritten Satz spielen, aber wie lange haben wir das schon nicht mehr gemacht…. Eigentlich machten uns die Jungs immer fertig, aber heute nicht, wenn die Menschen alle zusahen. Wär ja noch schöner, wenn alle wüssten, wie wir immer verkacken. Also ging es hart her. Und dann stand es 5 zu 5 im letzten Satz. Wer jetzt gewinnt, gewinnt das Spiel. Ehrlich, wir könnten unsere Quote von 38:12 Siegen auf 38:13 Siege aufpolieren! Das würde mir heute das beste Gefühl überhaupt geben. Ernsthaft, das wär so ziemlich der beste Tag aller Zeiten!

Die Jungs hatten Aufschlag. Pavel auf mich, ich wieder rüber und nach hinten. Hika hatte nach dem nun schon fast 2-stündigen Spiel immer noch eine enorme Kraft in seinem Arm… Ich sollte ihm seine Degen klauen, dann kann er nicht mehr üben. Wir trieben die Bälle über das Spielfeld, bis Ela die Nase voll hatte und den Ball einfach straff nach unten schlug. Pavel hatte leider damit gerechnet und haute ihn zu uns, straff auf Brusthöhe gegen meine Laufrichtung. 1:0 für die Jungs. Aber Ela und ich sind kleine Kampfschweine (so ein Bastard wie Ela und so ein komisches Judenkind wie ich – wir hatten auf der Akademie echt Langeweile, die müssen die Stundenpläne straffer machen - sind zäh) und schafften ein 14:14. Und dank Elas schönen Bällen gingen wir 15:14 in Führung. Jubel von den Rängen – inzwischen sah uns wohl das halbe Schiff zu, der Captain war auch da, wir durften einfach nicht verlieren - begleitete meinen Weg zum Ball. Ich hatte Aufschlag. Langer Schlag, Rückspiel, und ich trieb den Ball nicht, sondern haute ihn vor Pavels Brust. Wir schlugen uns die Bälle von Brust zu Brust, es war hart umkämpft, und dann schlug ich weit. Hahahaha ich brauch echt eine böse Lache. Sie haben verloren.

Ela und ich feierten uns ein bisschen und Captain Kirk saß da und sah uns an.

„Interessant was Schwestern so drauf haben", meinte er und reichte uns unsere Flaschen.

„Manchmal mehr als Brüder", antwortete ich. O Mensch, ich hab was gesagt, und das schlagkräftig und zu unserem Captain. Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ich nahm einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, die ich mitgebracht hab.

„Ihr habt Chekov und Sulu besiegt, ihr seid anscheinend richtig gut"

„Na ja, sie chaben erst dreizjehn mjal gjegen uns gjewonnen, und wir achtunddrejzig mjal", rechtfertigte sich Pavel.

„Chekov, Sie zählen ernsthaft mit?"

Und dann hatten Ela und ich uns verzogen. Ich ging in mein Quartier, sie in ihres. Logischerweise.


	4. Baden kann nicht schaden

So, diese Kapitel mal etwas eher, weil cih sonst nicht da wäre...viel Spaß an alle Leser!

Und fühlt euch frei, eine Review zu hinterlassen:)

Und guckt mal bei "Die Abenteuer von Kathi Scott & Ela McCoy vorbei!

Kapitel 4- Baden kann nicht schaden

Zu Sternzeit 1403, 09 sprach der Captain Ela und mich beim Essen an.

„Ja Mädels, gut euch zu treffen", fing er an. Ich dachte: Jo, Mann, bei Erbsensuppe trifft man jeden gern, der einem vom Essen ablenkt. Bei der Sternenflotte gibt es schon gutes Essen, nur ist das eher selten. War schon in der Akademie so.

„Zwei Sachen: Erstens: Essen für morgen in der Kantine, ihr habt die Wahl zwischen Nudeln mit roter Soße, ´ner andorianischen Teigtasche oder einem castorischen Getreidebrei. Was wollt ihr?"

„Teigtasche", kam von uns beiden hochmotiviert. Pest, Grippe, Cholera, also eindeutig Grippe. In Schottland macht man die beste Nudelsoße überhaupt, andere kann man kaum essen.

„Zweitens: Ihr müsst morgen toll aussehen. Und entspannt", begann Kirk.

„Sehen wir nicht immer toll aus?", fragte Ela dazwischen. Kirk überging sie.

„Und deshalb dürft ihr heute die einzige Badewanne des Schiffes benutzen. Ich hab einen Badeplan entworfen, McCoy ist heute um 9 und Scott kurz nach halb 10 dran. Bis morgen dann!" und weg war er. Also baden, yeah! Mal was anderes als duschen.

Kurz nach halb 10 war ich dann im Bad, Ela wünschte mir eine ruhige Nacht. Ich ließ ganz viel Wasser in die Wanne und goss ein bisschen Vanille-Abendblume-Schaumbad in das heiße Wasser. Ok, vielleicht auch viel zu viel Schaumbad, denn irgendwie war die halbe Wanne nur Schaum. Ich legte mich ins warme Wasser, o Gott ist das schön so besser als Duschen jaaaaaaa…

ich wusch meine Haare und seifte mich mit Zeug ein, dass nach Schokolade roch. Ehrlich, Schokolade. Ich liebe dieses Duschbad.

10 Minuten lag ich in der Wanne, dann öffnete sich die Tür und vor mir stand der Captain. Er sah mich an, ich sah ihn an. Und er meinte:

„Stimmt, ich bin erst Viertel 11 dran"

Ich sagte nichts. Ich war zu geschockt. Ich meine: Kirk, Ich bin nackt, mach das du rauskommst, Captain hin oder her! Weg! Aber Kirk bewegte sich nicht.

„Riecht schön hier. So nach Vanille und Schokolade."

„Wenn Sie wollen, bin ich in 5 Minuten draußen und leihe Ihnen das Duschbad", brachte ich hervor.

„Das wäre toll, Danke", sagte Kirk.

Er ging raus, und ich trocknete mich ab. Und stellte fest, dass ich nur meinen rot-grün gepunkteten Pyjama da hatte. Wundervoll. Ich machte mich vorm Captain zum Affen. Notgedrungen zog ich mich an und verließ das Bad.

„Gute Nacht", sagte ich zum Captain. Er grinste bescheuert.

„Wollen Sie jetzt noch einen dummen Kommentar loslassen?", fragte ich gereizt.

„Nö", sagte Kirk und ging ins Bad. Ich für meinen Teil hatte genug von unserem Captain. Also ging ich in mein Quartier. Ich liebe mein Bett, denn mein Bett ist toll. Ernsthaft.


	5. Geburtstag

Kapitel 5- Geburtstag

Als ich aufwachte, stand MG in meinem Zimmer. Ich schaute verschlafen auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es kurz vor 7 war. Jeah, Zeit zum Aufstehen. MG hielt ein Display in der Hand, auf dem die ganze Familie zu sehen war.

„Alles Gute!", wurde ich begrüßte. Ich grummelte leicht.

„Du weißt, dass du Geburtstag hast?", fragte MG.

„Frag mich in ner Stunde noch mal", sagte ich verschlafen.

„Na Kleene, du kommst schon noch aus dem Bett, frisch und munter zum Frühstück", rief Oma fröhlich. Vielleicht in deinen Träumen. Nicht um kurz vor 7. Ich bin Langschläfer.

„Mach erst mal deine Geschenke auf, Kathi", sagte Papa.

Ich machte meine Geschenke auf, bedankte mich brav für alles. Und dann sagten alle, ich solle doch den Tag genießen, dann legten sie auf. Und wie ich den Tag genießen würde. Mit komischen Kindern in einer Schule. Hurra. Freude. Meine schlechte Laune konnte echt mit Pille mithalten.

Am meisten hab ich mich über Omas Geschenk gefreut. Oma macht toll Mützen. Sie hat mir eine in sternenflottenblau gemacht, sogar mit Sternenflotten-Emblem. Ich schickte MG schon mal vor in die Kantine und zog meine gebügelte Uniform an, extra für den Captain. Und setzte die Mütze auf, die war echt cool.

In der Kantine warteten schon Ela und Pille auf mich. Und gratulierten mir. Ich nahm alles hin und aß ein Sandwich. Die ganze Zeit gratulierten mir Leute. Ich hasste Geburtstage. Gottseidank würde ich meinen Geburtstag nicht auf diesem Schiff verbringen, sondern in der Schule. Noch besser. Nach dem Essen holten wir alle noch schnell unsere Sachen und gingen zum Transporterraum. Da standen schon so ziemlich alle, nur der Captain nicht. Hika und Pavel grinsten mich dumm an und versteckten etwas hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Alles Gute!", schrien sie dann auf einmal los, und Pavel pustete eine Ladung Luftschlangen über mich. Ela band mir Ballons an die Tasche, und die Jungs holten auch noch welche raus.

„Hatten wir wohl die selbe Idee, Jungs", meinte Ela lächelnd.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst", sagte ich. Mit Luftballons an der Umhängetasche durch die Schule zu rennen, war nicht unbedingt meine Vorstellung vom Volljährigwerden. Die Jungs und Ela grinsten doof. Hab euch auch lieb.

„Der Captain meinte, ich soll die ersten schon runterbeamen", meinte Transporteroffizier ohne Namen. Also stellten wir uns auf die Plattform. Ela hatte Kuchen und Kerzen mit, und das wiederum gefiel mir, Ela konnte nämlich backen. Das heute war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich beamen würde. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen kitzlig an, und dann war alles normal. Dafür stand ich auf einem Schulhof.

„Herzlich Willkommen hier am Ludwigsgymnasium!", rief uns ein weißhaariger Mann entgegen. Anscheinend Herr Knewel. Um die Schule war ein Baugerüst, und auf dem Hof stand ein Klocontainer. Wow, tolle Schule.

„Captain Kirk?", sagte er unsicher und schaute uns der Reihe nach an.

„Hier", sagte Kirk, als er und Spock hinter Herrn Knewel materialisierten.

„Ah, gut Sie zu sehen, Captain, Ich freue mich! Ich bin Direktor Knewel. Ich…" Ehrlich gesagt hörte ich nicht weiter zu, der Mann war schlecht im Reden. Er beschrieb uns den Weg in den Physikraum und wir liefen hoch. Es war ein Raum mit vielen Bänken, mit echt vielen. Herr Engelwardt war da, auch ein paar Schüler.

„Hallo liebe Gäste..", fing er an, dann viel sein Blick auf die Ballons an meiner Tasche. Er grinste dumm und meinte zu mir: „Hey, du hast Geburtstag? Die werden dich mit den Ballons voll fertig machen, Kleine. Wollen Sie sich selber vorstellen?", fragte er dann. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn für das duzen hassen sollte oder für seine coole Art mögen. Ich fing einfach mal mit Zweiterem an. Wir redeten ein bisschen mit dem Lehrer, die Schüler starrten uns an. Na ja, wir sind ja auch ne nette Truppe. Ela stellte den Kuchen auf den Lehrertisch, als es zur Stunde klingelte.

„Morgen, Leute. Ihr seid heute glücklich, weil ihr kein Physik machen müsst. Hier sind ein paar Sternenflottenoffiziere, die ihr was fragen könnt. Na dann, viel Spaß, die Herren…und Damen…stellen sich jetzt vor."

Kirk stellte uns alle vor und erklärte gleich, wer wofür zuständig ist. Blah. Blah. Und dann fragten die Schüler. Was man in der Sternenflotte so macht. Was es da für Berufe gibt. Ob die nur forschen. Wie lange man studieren muss. Was wir schon erlebt haben. Ob das Leben auf Raumschiffen schwer ist. Wie man den Überblick über 300 Besatzungsmitglieder behält. Und so weiter. Ich antwortete manchmal, aber meistens versuchte ich, telepathisch Kontakt mit Ela aufzunehmen. Klappte nicht.

„Sind hier die Scotts und McCoys, die sie vorgestellt haben, Geschwister?", nahm ich am Rande meines Wahrnehmungsfeldes wahr.

„Ja, der Oberarzt mit der schlechten Laune und die nette Dame im roten Outfit, die nicht Uhura heißt, sind Geschwister, und der Obertüftler in rot ist mein Bruder", sagte ich, während ich meine Fingernägel betrachtete. Ich glaub, meine rechten sind länger.

So ging es den Rest der Stunde, dann setzte ich meine Mütze auf (die ich wegen dieses Anstanddingens abgenommen hatte) und verfolgte die Klasse auf ihrem Weg aus dem Schulgebäude auf der Straße 100m weiter in die andere Schule, die scheinbar zu der ersten gehört. Sah so aus, als hätten sie die schon renoviert. Die Schüler setzten sich wie sonst, Ela und ich packten uns links in die erste Reihe, weil da eine Bank frei war. Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und nahm mein Padd raus. Ich wollte schließlich interessiert wirken. Geschichte verging, weil ich irgendwann dazu überging, mit Ela Tetris zu spielen. Dann hatten Hika und ich beim Auslosen Ethik gezogen. Also fragten wir Schülerleinis, wo denn Ethik ist, die sagten uns, dass wir in diesem Raum blieben. Aber die anderen gingen alle weg. Und Ethik ist anstrengend. Wir stellten uns der Lehrerin vor, sie hieß Frau Schulte.

Und roch nach Rauch. Jey! Wundervolles Leben. Akademie war cooler, da hatten wir wenigstens noch Spaß. Ela und ich wohnten nämlich am Rand des Unigeländes, in einem kleinen Extrahaus, weil wir nicht mit in die Bettenhäuser geplant worden sind. Das heißt, Ela, Susan, Jasmine und Melanie und ich wohnten in einem eigenen Haus. Das war das schönste. Und man musste nicht über solche Scheiße diskutieren, obwohl ich mich natürlich eifrig beteiligte. Aber irgendwann war auch diese Doppelstunde vorbei, und Hika und ich liefen zur Kantine. Ela kam dazu und wir stellten uns an, aber die nette Essensausgabetante rief uns nach vorn (mit den Worten: „Sterneflottenoffiziere? Ihr kriegt hier als erstes, weil ihr extra auf dieser Liste steht!") und gab uns unser Essen. Ja, andorianische Teigtasche. Sah widerlich aus. Der Captain, Spock, Uhura und MG saßen schon da, und Pille und die Pavel kamen auch schon an die Essensausgabe. Wir setzten uns an den Tisch, den die Männer zusammengeschoben hatten. Ela wartete, bis alle da waren, und stellte den Kuchen auf und zündete die Kerzen an.

„Auspusten", rief Ela. Ich tat mal, was sie mir sagte. Alle 18 auf einmal, auch wenn es mich alle Luft kostete. Ich schnitt schnell den Kuchen an, dann aßen alle ihr komisches Essen und wendeten sich schnell dem Kuchen zu. Der schmeckte nämlich. Ela hat's ganz fein gemacht. Ich räumte mein Geschirr weg und machte mich nach draußen auf den Schulhof, mit Ela und den Jungs im Schlepptau. Da standen nämlich Bänke. Und die Sonne schien. Wir genossen die warmen Strahlen, weil wir uns denken konnten, dass Englisch gleich nicht schön werden würde. Aber die Lehrerin schrieb erstmal nen Test. Gut für uns, dann hörten wir einen Text und lösten eine Ankreuzkopie. Schöne Stunde für mich, schlechte für die Schüler. In Französisch machten wir wieder ein Gespräch mit der Klasse, weil viele interessiert waren (Oh, ich will Pharmazie studieren, Doktor Scott. Muss man da Chemie können? Das kann ich nicht.). Auf dem Schulhof verabschiedeten wir uns von der Klasse. Das heißt, wir sagten nur auf Wiedersehen, hat uns gefallen, war nett. Blah, ich sah bestimmt gelangweilt aus.

Chemie war das nächste Fach, und endlich konnte ich mal was. Ich verstand das voll! Die haben Zeug oxidieren lassen, und dann kam ein Aldehyd raus (genau sowas hat Kirk auf dem Boden meiner Pharmazieabteilung verteilt). War lustig. Und Hika hat in Bio bei Photosynthese getrumpft. Woher weiß der Junge so viel über Pflanzen? Fragen über Fragen…

Und die Lehrergespräche. Ging die ganze Zeit: Ja, Intelligenz blah, Sternenflotte blah, Aufnahme blah. Blah halt. Ela und ich hielten uns raus (eigentlich sprachen nur irgendwelche Oberlehrer, Aufnahmekommisionsleute und der Captain und Mr. Spock). Draußen ging die Sonne unter. Wunderschön. Dieser Planet hatte 5 Monde, und zur Sternzeit 1403,1 waren alle zu sehen. 5 Monde, das war schön. Wie im Märchen.

Natürlich ging auch dieser Tag zu Ende. Wir waren erst weit nach Mitternacht auf der Enterprise, und der Captain durfte auch noch mit dem Sternenflottenkommando kommunizieren. Ich durfte mich hinlegen und schlafen. Schlafen!


	6. Kirk wird was?

Hallo liebe Leser, ihr paar da draußen, die sich diese Wörter wirklich durchlesen^^

Freut euch auf neue sinnlose Begebenheiten in dieser Geschichte, sie lohnen sich...und danke an die null Leute, die hier schon eine Review zurückgelassen haben *hust* (das war ein leichter Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Was sag ich da? Mit dem kompletten Zaun!)

Kapitel 6- Kirk wird was?

Ich genoss die nächsten Tage ohne stressige Botschafterpflichten. Pharmazie ist schöner, Zeug analysieren und zusammenmischen, Bestände checken, Pharmazeug eben. Eines Nachmittags stand der Captain vor der Tür und klopfte vorsichtig an das Glas.

„Ich darf leider nicht reinkomme", grinste er, also lief ich raus.

„Es gibt ein Problem, Pavel ist zu intelligent für deine Geburtstagsfeier", sagte der Captain. Ich antworte, was ich nur darauf sagen konnte:

„Hä?"

„Er soll zu Sternzeit 1403, 16 bei einer Konferenz zu Physik mitmachen, deshalb musst du deine Feier verschieben, ich dachte, eine Woche später geht auch?"

„Natürlich geht das", meinte ich.

„Alle geladenen Gäste bekommen natürlich frei, wie versprochen. Bin ich nun eingeladen?", fragte Kirk.

„Bei dieser netten Hilfe kann ich schlecht nein sagen", erwiderte ich. OMG ich hatte grade Kirk zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen. Lieber Himmel, rette mich!

Ich fand Ela auf dem Flur zur Brücke.

„Hey, Ela – warte, was machst du hier?"

„Scotty hat mich zur Reparatur einer Konsole hier auf die Brücke geschickt, ist das nicht cool?", sagte Ela.

„Ja, suuuuuuuper, ich freu mich. Ehm, meine Feier…Ich hab Kirk eingeladen", gab ich zu. Elas Blick war unbeschreiblich, zweifellos.

„Das hast du nicht", meinte sie schockiert.

„Doch, leider, weil er sie nämlich wegen Pavel eine Woche verschieben musste, der ist auf nem Physikertreffen. Also feiern wir jetzt Sternzeit 1403,21. Und weil der Captain sich bereit erklärt hat, alles zu verschieben, hab ich gesagt, er kann kommen", verzweifelt schlug ich meine Hände vors Gesicht.

„Alles halb so wild?", versuchte Ela mich zu beruhigen. Gelang ihr dummerweise nicht.

„Ja super, der Captain wird meine halbe Inneneinrichtung zerlegen", meinte ich bissig.

„Wann soll ich kommen?", wechselte Ela das Thema.

„Na ja, so kurz nach 5?", ich überlegte, wann wir Dienstschluss hatten. Dürfte so hinkommen.

„Kurz nach 5, ok, krieg ich hin", sagte Ela, während wir weiter zur Brücke liefen und schließlich eintraten. Ela lief zielstrebig auf eine Konsole zu, die aussah…wie eine Konsole halt. Ich verkniff mir die Frage nach der Aufgabe dieser Konsole, weil ich a) grade mit wichtigeren Gedanken beschäftigt war und b) eh nicht verstehen würde, was sie mir erklären würde.

„Muss ich was mitbringen?", fragte Ela.

„Isomatte oder Luftmatratze und Schlafsack, Waschtasche, Schlafanzug, Wechselsachen, dich, Schuhe, ne Bürste…", fing ich an, aber Ela unterbrach mich.

„Schon gut, hab´s kapiert."

Pavel kam ruhig auf uns zugelaufen und fragte:

„Nja, Mjädels? Wie stjehts mjit deiner Fjeier?"

„Kirk kommt", gab Ela zu. Pavel sah uns an wie: Ich sag gleich irgendwas auf Russisch, was ihr nicht versteht.

„Что?", fragte Pavel. Sag ich doch. Mit ihm kann man Poker spielen, der ist berechenbar.

„Na ja, kjann man nicht ändern, да? Krieg ich übrigjens mjal ne Eintrittskjarte?", sagte er dann.

„Eintrittskarte?", fragte Ela erstaunt. Mir fiel auf, wie genial die Idee war.

„Ich geb auch allen eine, und zufälligerweise vergesse ich Kirk, dann kommt er nicht rein. Genial, danke Pavel!", ich umarmte ihn stürmisch. Hinter uns räusperte sich Spock.

„Haben Sie nicht alle Dienst? Miss McCoy muss die Temperaturüberwachungskonsole", aha, dazu ist das Ding gut, „reparieren, Mr. Chekov, Sie sollten auf Ihren Platz zurückkehren und Sie, Miss Scott, sollten in Ihrer Abteilung sein." So würde ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.

„Verzeihung, Mr. Spock, ich befolge nur die Vorschriften der Sternenflotte nach Umgang mit Gefahrstoffen. Ich habe mein Labor hermetisch abgeriegelt und im Flur ein Schild aufgestellt, dass mein Labor grade dekontaminiert wird, anschließend begab ich mich gemeinsam mit Mr. Carol in die Krankenstation, um mit Desinfektionsmittel zu duschen", fing ich an.

„Ah, deshalb stinkst du so", lachte Ela. Nicht grad ein hilfreicher Kommentar. Spock zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Ach Ela, doktore doch einfach an deiner Konsole rum, du Konsolendoktor.

„Ich habe sogar diese dummen weißen Sicherheitsanzüge angehabt und verbrannt, deshalb trage ich heute auch eine Hose, weil mit Röckchen macht sich das schlecht", ich sah Spock an.

„In den nächsten 48 Stunden bin ich zur Unterstützung auf der Krankenstation eingeteilt, aber Pille meinte, ich solle mal auf der Brücke nach dem Rechten sehen. Also hier bin ich", ich sah mich um.

„Alle sehen gesund aus. Ich gehe dann mal wieder", und runter war ich von der Brücke. Am nächsten morgen gab ich Ela ihre Eintrittskarte.

Eintrittskarte für Ela McCoy, eine Person, nicht übertragbar. Unterschrift des Karteninhabers:

Preis: 0€


	7. Geburtstag feiern

So. Diesmal etwas schneller das neue kapitel für alle Leser. Die übrigens immer noch nichts hinterlassen haben (ok, das klingt, als ob ein Hund beim Gassi gehen...lassen wir das).

Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 7- Geburtstag feiern

Juhu, heute kommen sie. Ich ging nach Dienstschluss lässig durch den Flur auf die Krankenstation und sagte zu Pille:

„Bis heute Abend dann, es sind nur noch anderthalb Stunden bis dahin, mein Lieber."

Er sah mich an, als ob ich ne Macke hätte. OK, hatte ich auch, aber darauf kommt es nicht an.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mit dir auf einer Feier zu sitzen und irgendwas zu machen", grummelte mein Doktorchen. O ja, ich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu meinem Quartier. Leider hatte Pille noch eine halbe Stunde Dienst (gehört sich auch so, er hat immerhin zwei Stunden nach mir angefangen zu arbeiten). Oder Gott sei dank. Immerhin hatte wir fast denselben Weg. Er wohnte A schießmichtot ich hab die Zahl vergessen aber na ja. In meinem Quartier angekommen duschte ich erst einmal, dann räumte ich auf. Ich sollte wirklich ordentlicher sein, aber da kann man nicht viel machen, ich bin halt so. Nachdem ich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, sah es zwar immer noch nicht ordentlich aus, aber darum geht es nicht. Ich schaute nach, ob auch wirklich alles vorbereitet war (auf diesem Schiff Alkohol und Essen zu bekommen, war echt schwer. Hätt ich das gewusst, wär ich vielleicht Stationsausbilderin an der Akademie geworden). Man wusste schließlich nie. Konnte ja immer was passieren.

Dann kamen Pavel und Hika. Die beiden mal nicht in Uniform oder Sportzeug zu sehen, war cool. Hika mit einem blauen Pulli und ner Jeanshose sah echt umwerfend aus, und Pavel in seinem grünen T-Shirt und der schwarzen Jogginghose war echt der Knaller. Ich hielt ihnen die Tür auf, na ja, eigentlich ist es ja eine automatische, und sie kamen rein.

„Schmeißt die Schlafsachen einfach da in die Ecke", sagte ich ihnen. Da kamen schon Ela, Susan, Mine und Melli. Die kannte ich ja schon in anderen Sachen...

Nachdem die dann auch ihre Sachen verstaut hatten, sahen mich die Jungs bescheuert an. Also, noch bescheuerter als sonst, meine ich.

„Alles Gute!" riefen sie und pusteten Luftschlangen über mich.

„Warum? Ich muss das wieder aufräumen und ich bin die Luftschlangen echt über", fuhr ich sie an. Die beiden grinsten nur. Jungs, also echt, Gott sei dank war MG schon ziemlich erwachsen, als ich geboren wurde. Ich musste so nicht mit ihm aufwachsen. Der Rest war schon schlimm genug gewesen. Ela grinste wie immer dumm. Also bewarf ich sie mit einigen Luftschlangen.

„Hey", rief sie, „lass das!"

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran", lachte ich zurück, und alle Gäste beteiligten sich an unserer Luftschlangenschlacht. Spaß haben geht ganz leicht. Da kam dummerweise Pille. Und wollte glatt wieder gehen, als er sah,was wir machten.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ich suche mir Leute mit Niveau", meinte er.

„Du bist mit dem Captain befreundet", erwiderte ich und zog ihn rein. Er sah sich um.

„Hübsch hast du es hier. So...freundlich. Die Luftschlangen tragen entscheidend dazu bei."

Ja leck mich doch. Ich riss die Luftschlangen von meinem Kopf. Pavel und Hika grinsten einfach dumm und Ela und die anderen lachten. MG traf dann als letzter ein. Alle sagten Happy birthday nochmal und gaben mir Geschenke. Schön, ich liebte Geschenke. Ich bekam eine Isomatte, Schokolade von Ela und von Keenser (bestimmt hatte MG sie Keenser geschenkt, stand nämlich „Komm da runter" in sehr bekannter Handschrift drauf), ein mit Luftschlangen beklebtes e-Bookreadergesamtpaket von den Jungs und von Pille Kopfschmerzspray.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte ich ihn.

„Mir verabreichen, wenn du mich nervst", antwortete er.

Manchmal hasste ich ihn. Ich stellte Waffeln auf den Tisch und fragte,was alle so trinken wollen. Antworten waren vorherzusehen:

Mine und Melli: Saft

Susan: na ja, vielleicht ein Gläschen Sekt

MG: Whisky

Pille: Alkohol (ich wollte wissen, wie rein er sein soll, er meinte, ich sei bescheuert, also bekam er auch Whisky)

Ela: Bier

Hika: nehm ich auch

Pavel: hast du Wodka?

Ich entschied mich dann, mit Ela Bier und mit sunny Sekt zu trinken, das harte Zeug kann ja warten

Ich stellte Pavel mal ein kleines Glas hin, weil ich ihm nämlich nicht viel Alkohol zutraute. Aber er trank die ganze Flasche und noch eine halbe und war immer noch nüchtern, während der Alkoholspiegel im Blut aller anderen außer der Zwillinge anstieg. Wir spielten deshalb Wahrheit oder Pflicht, was angetrunken echt Spaß machte. Wirklich, und mit Alkohol versteh ich besser, was Ela und MG so erzählten. Ich glaube, sie sagen dann nämlich nicht wirklich was. Und dann grub Pavel mein uraltes Activity-Spiel aus.

„Wjas ist das?", fragte er mich.

„Das ist ein Spiel, da muss man Begriffe erklären, malen oder pantomimisch darstellen", erläuterte ich.

„Können wir das spielen?", fragte Hika. Also spielten wir. Echt lustig. Wir zählten die Mannschaften aus. Ich war mit Pavel und Mine in einem Team, Ela mit Hika und Melli und MG mit sunny und Pille. Oh schön. Ich konnte nicht zeichnen. Aber erklären. Und es war toll, betrunkenen Menschen wie meinem Bruder beim Pantomime zuzusehen. Weil MG war zu. Es war 11 Uhr und er war zu. Hika war auf dem besten Weg dazu und die meisten anderen waren angetrunken. Und dann kam der Captain.

„Ich fühle mich hier ein wenig von euch vernachlässigt", klagte er uns an.

„Hey, Kirk, können Sie nich ankloppen?" Mein Sprachniveau sank bei Alkoholkonsum. Schade drum.

„Ich bin der Captain."

„Und wenn ich nackt gewesen wäre?", fragte ich.

„Umso besser." Er setzte sich neben mich auf den Boden. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht."

„Es hat ne rosa Schleife, das will ich nicht", maulte ich.

„Es wird dir gefallen", meinte er bloß und holte ein Fellknäuel hinter seinem Rücken vor.

„Oh ist das süß!", rief ich und nahm es.

„Es ist ein Tribble", erklärte Kirk.

„Also, ich glaub, ich nenne ihn Jim", meinte ich grinsend.

„Schöner Name", meinte der Captain, „was macht ihr da?"

„Das ist Activity", erklärte ich, „Kann man nicht viel falsch machen, kommen Sie in mein Team."

Dann saß er und ich war mit Pantomime dran. Herpesvirus. HERPESVIRUS? Mein Kopf ratterte, wie ich das darstellen sollte. Dann drehten die anderen auch schon die Sanduhr rum. Ich zeigte erstmal auf Pille.

„Krankheit?" OK, Mine assoziiert Pille mit Krankheit. Ich hielt Daumen auf OK, unser Zeichen für „Die Richtung ist schon ganz gut". Ich zeigte eine 1 und dann auf meine Lippe und machte Blasen drumrum.

„Sabbern?", riet Kirk.

„Tjollwutt!", warf Pavel dazwischen. Ich schaute ihn genervt an und machte einen zivilisierten Eindruck. So gut man das angetrunken halt kann. Aber ich kann noch assoziiert denken, also kann es noch nicht so schlimm sein. Ich machte kleine Blasen und ging dann mit meinem Finger drüber und lächelte dann.

„Ist es ne Krankheit?", fragte Mine. Hallo, ich meinte bei Krankheit richtige Richtung, also wird's wohl kein Nachtisch sein. Ich nickte.

„Herpes?", meinte Kirk. Ich sprang in die Höhe und nickte.

„Cherpes iist djas erste Worrt", erkundigte sich Pavel nochmal. Ich nickte erneut und zeigte dann ne 2.

Dann tat ich so, als ob ich niesen würde, zeigte dann auf das imaginäre (noch so ein Wort, das ich noch kann!) Ausgenieste und malte eine Kugel.

„Tropfen?", fragte Kirk. Alles klar Junge,Herpestropfen! Weil das ja auch voll ein Wort ist!

„Bakterie?", fragte Mine. Ich zeigte aufgeregt mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Herpesvirus", jubelte Kirk in der letzten Sekunde vor Ablauf der Zeit. Ich war begeistert. Und so ging das die ganze Zeit. Wir waren überlegen. Und viel kann ich auch nicht schildern weil irgendwie alle betrunken waren. Außer natürlich den Zwillingen, die waren nüchtern, und dann waren da die Trinkfesteren, bei denen man das nicht merkte. Aber MG hat noch nie was vertragen. Echt noch nie.

Und dann sind alle irgendwann eingeschlafen. Um 3 hab ich mir glaub ich nen Tee gemacht, da schlief ein besoffener Kirk auf dem Sofa. Der hatte morgen nicht frei. Das wird ein schöner Flug.

Er wollte ja unbedingt kommen, warum habe ich jetzt Mitleid? Er hätte sich ja nicht betrinken müssen. Hika schnarchte. Das war aber nicht nervig, sondern echt knuffig. Ich legte mich auf meine Isomatte neben dem Sofa.

Ich wachte auf, als ein Captain auf meinen Bauch fiel. Wenigstens war es morgens. Na ja, 10 Uhr. Dienstbeginn des Captains war um 9, soweit ich das wusste. Spock stand in der Tür.

„Wieso kommt in letzter Zeit jeder ohne Anzuklopfen in mein Zimmer! Theoretisch können das nur der Captain und Pille!", schrie ich den ersten Offizier an. Ehrlich, langsam reichte es. Verschlafen sahen mich einige Gesichter an.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihre Privatsphäre zu stören, aber der Captain hat seinen Dienstbeginn verschlafen", entgegnete er nüchtern.

„Es gibt ein schiffsinternes Kommunikationssystem", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ich hielt es für effektiver, den Captain persönlich zu wecken. Captain, ich muss Sie ja wohl kaum darauf hinweisen, dass ein Captain der Sternenflotte eine Vorbildstellung inne hat", meinte der Vulkanier. Keine Entschuldigung. Warum auch. Ich war sauer, der Captain lag immer noch auf meinem Bauch. Genervt schob ich ihn von der Isomatte.

„Hey, war das nicht so was wie dein größter Traum?", fragte er mich mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Natürlich, einen verkaterten Sternenflottencaptain von meiner Wand zu kratzen, nachdem er mich angemacht hat, während mein mit einem ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt ausgestatteter Bruder anwesend war, ist so was wie mein Lebensziel", erwiderte ich. Geschockt starrte Kirk mich an und rollte sich auf die nächste Isomatte. Die von Susan. Die ihn wegschubste. Auf Elas Isomatte. Von da über Mine zu Melli zum Boden. Spock stand daneben und sah es sich an. Ich lachte. Kirk rappelte sich auf.

„Na dann, wir sehen uns, Leute", rief Kirk in die Runde. Keiner antwortete ihm. Ich war zu genervt. Spock und Kirk gingen. Endlich Ruhe! Dachte ich. Jim gurrte und kroch auf meinen Bauch.

„Morgen, Jim", flüsterte ich meinem weiß-braun gesprenkelten Tribble ins...na ja, Ohr kann man nicht sagen. Ins Fell. Jim gurrte. Und da kroch ein zweiter Tribble auf meinen Bauch. Warte, ich war nüchtern. Eigentlich sieht man nüchtern nicht doppelt. Das heißt...

„Hey, dein Tribble war ja schwanger!", rief Ela rüber, „Also doch kein Jim!"

„Jim ist ab jetzt ein geschlechterübergreifender Name", erklärte ich. Der zweite Tribble war braun.

„Der ist süüüüüüüß", schwärmte Ela weiter.

„Möchtest du ihn haben?", fragte ich sie. Ela war total begeistert, also warf ich ihr den Tribble zu. Sie fing ihn auf und freute sich ne Runde. Nach und nach wachten alle anderen auf. Um halb 12 frühstückten wir dann (Pavel erklärte Scotty, dass er als Kind immer Kakao getrunken hat, wenn er einen Kater hatte. Als Kind. Ehrlich, jetzt glaube ich, dass bei den Russen Wodka in der Nuckelflasche ist) gemütlich auf meinem Boden, weil Tisch zu klein und in der Kantine hätte uns jeder bescheuert angesehen.

Irgendwann hatten dann alle ihre Sachen gepackt und verschwanden. sunny blieb noch ne Weile weil sunny und um 3 war sie auch weg. Um 4 war ich mit Ela in der Kantine verabredet. Wir trafen uns regelmäßig vor großen Badmintonspielen. Auch vor kleinen. Badminton war immer wichtig genug für einen tollen Drachenfrucht-Saft. Ekrylischer Drachenfrucht-Saft, versteht sich. Weil der einfach lecker war. Für die Stunde legte ich mich also hin, da krabbelte Jim über meinen Bauch. Nee halt, der war ganz schwarz...Noch einer? Den hatten wir bestimmt übersehen. Ich ging sunny hinterher und fragte sie, ob sie auch einen Tribble wollte.

„Oh ja, die sind sooooooo niedlich", schwärmte auch sie. Pavel hatte Jim auch ganz lieb angeguckt. Falls ich noch einen finde, kriegt ihn Pavel. Jim gurrte in meinem Arm.

„Ich nenne ihn...sie...es...Herbert", entschloss sich sunny.

„Herbert? Spinnst du? Geht's noch? Herbert ist doch kein Name für so ein süßes Tier!"Ich war empört.

„Ok, dann Emil", ergab sich sunny. Ich lächelte und ging, Emil gurrte und Jim machte mit. In der Kantine wartete Ela schon auf mich und hatte 2 Tribbles mit.

„Woher kommt der zweite?", fragte ich sie.

„Keine Ahnung, auf einmal waren 2 da. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären", entgegnete Ela.

„Ich hab auch noch einen bei mir gefunden", rätselten wir weiter. Das war schon etwas sonderbar. Aber irgendwie kamen wir nicht darauf, dass das was Schlechtes sein könnte.

Wir tranken ganz ruhig unseren Saft (350 ml dieses Saftes enthalten den gesamte Tagesbedarf an Vitamin B-4, ich weiß nur nicht, wofür das gut ist), als Mr Hendorff vorbeikam. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Backblech mit...Cupcakes!

„Hey, Miss McCoy, Miss Scott", dabei sah er mich komisch an, „wollen Sie vielleicht einen Cupcake?"

„Dankeschön", sagte ich. Seine Cupcakes waren wunderschön, sehr detailreich verziert. Ich nahm mir einen, der nach sehr viel Schokolade aussah. Ela nahm sich einen mit Früchten. Mr Hendorff setzte sich zu uns.

„Bitte sagen Sie dem Captain nichts von meinem Hobby", flehte er uns beinahe an.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte ich ihn, ehrlich interessiert.

„Weil..."

„Ah, Mr Hendorff, sind das Cupcakes?", fragte der Captain, der unvermittelt hinter Hendorff erschienen war. Er nahm sich einen Cupcake (Vanille mit Beeren) und setzte sich zu uns.

„Wie passend", grinste Kirk. Hendorff sah aus, als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Ich möchte jetzt die Story hören", erinnerte ich. Ich würde mich nicht ignorieren lassen, das stand fest. Ich hatte mich schon zu oft vor dem Captain blamiert.

„Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hab ich Mr Hendorff Cupcake genannt", erklärte Kirk mir.

„Cupcake ist ein süßer Spitzname", lächelte ich.

„Und Sie haben es voll drauf, welche zu machen", fügte Ela hinzu.

„Ich mag ihn nicht so", meinte Hendorff. Ich lächelte ihn an. Cupcake war wirklich süß.

„Ich mag Cupcake", sagte ich und biss von meinem ab.

„Was genau meinten Sie jetzt?", fragte Hedorff verwirrt. Ich lächelte noch etwas breiter.

„Nennen Sie mich doch Kathi...und du natürlich auch."

„Ok, Kathi. Bei mir auch du. Und ich bin...Cupcake", erwiderte Cupcake.

„Ich bin Ela", meinte Ela, die sich etwas ausgeschlossen fühlte. Ihre 2 Tribbles gurrten auf dem Tisch, als Jim auf sie zu kroch. Wird das Tribble-Flirt auf dem Tisch? Das musste ich natürlich unterbinden. Ich nahm Jim in meine Arme.

„Sind wir eigentlich noch beim Sie?", fragte Kirk Ela und mich. Weil der Typ uns ja vorher nicht geduzt hatte oder so.

„Oh, ich würde auch mit du klarkommen, und Kathi auch, wenn sie nicht grad so doll mit Cupcake flirtet", meinte Ela. Ich wurde knallrot. Cupcake wurde knallrot. Kirk grinste. Ela lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Wunderbar, dann sehen wir uns sicherlich morgen früh in der Kantine, wir haben ja zur selben Zeit Dienstbeginn", sagte Kirk, „Mr Hendorff, Sie sollten aufpassen, mit wem Sie sich einlassen."

Er zeigte auf mich.

„Die da hat einen ganz doll aggressiven Bruder", beendete er seine Ausführungen. Mein Leben verläuft eindeutig nicht so, wie ich mir das wünsche.

Während die beiden von dannen schlurften, tranken Ela und ich unsere Säfte aus. Ein sehr netter Tischabwischer kam hergeeilt und nahm unsere Gläser und wischte den Tisch ab.

„Danke, Marel", meinte Ela so höflich wie immer, „Marel ist aber ein komischer Name." Der Name stand auf einem Namensschild.

„Sie haben das c vergessen", erwiderte er. Ela und ich sahen uns fragend an.

„Marelc? Was ist das für ein Name?", fragte ich.

„Ich hasse die Sternenflotte", grummelte Marelc. Also, uns beide auf die Sternenflotte zu reduzieren, ist echt böse für die Sternenflotte.

„Du magst Marelc", stichelte ich Ela an.

„Ja, ich mag ihn, aber du magst Cupcake", erwiderte sie.

„Als Kumpel vielleicht", erklärte ich ihr. Wir liefen den Flur zum Sportdeck hinunter und trafen auf die Jungs.

„Wollen wir mal was anderes versuchen? Gemischte Teams vielleicht?", schlug Hika vor.

„Ok, aber ich glaub, wir beide passen nicht in ein Team, von der Spielweise her", erklärte ich.

„Djann kjommst du inn mjein Team", entschied Pavel.

So spielte es sich voll anders. Uhura stand dumm daneben und sah zu, wie Pavel mich über den Haufen rannte. Eins war klar: Pilot und Navigator passten zusammen wie die Faust aufs Auge. Sie waren aufeinander abgestimmt, kommunizierten wortlos miteinander. Auf der Brücke und auf dem Badminton-Feld. Die beiden harmonisierten. Ela und ich konnten das auch, aber nicht so gut. Deshalb gewannen die beiden auch so oft. Na ja, Ela und Hika ging es nicht besser. Die beiden hatten keine klare Linie, wer wann einen Ball spielen sollte. Deshalb war dieses Spiel recht ausgeglichen. Hika und Ela gewannen 21:19. So ein Mist. Ich nahm Pavel zur Seite.

„So, wir machen jetzt eine Taktik. Und zwar kommunizieren wir jetzt laut, wer nimmt, und wer zuerst ruft, geht auch ran."

Damit schafften wir klare Verhältnisse. Absprachen sind was schönes, auch wenn Pavel erst immer „JA" schrie und ich „Hä" machte, bis ich bemerkte, dass „JA" ich heißt. Auf russisch. Fremdsprachen sind voll meine Stärke.


	8. 2 Tribbles 3 Tribbles 10 Tribbles

Hi liebe Leser! Ich verweise nochmal auf Feuertaufes Geschichte. Wer immer schon wissen wollte, was Ela so über Kathi denkt oder was sie macht, wenn Kathi auf der krankenstation rumhängt, dann lest ihre Geschichte!

Desweiteren vielen Dank an all die netten Reviews, die ich nicht erhalten habe (aber na ja, der/die/das einzige review unter Feuertaufes Geschichte ist auch von mir...). Fühlt euch schuldig. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 8- 2 Tribbles...3...10...WTF?

Am nächsten Nachmittag kam Ela mit zu mir auf mein Quartier. Ich holte sie vom Maschinenraum ab, in dem ich mich zuvor ein wenig umsah. Wirklich hübsch, und man starb auch nicht gleich, so wie ich das erwartete. Zumindest bin ich wieder raus gekommen und Ela und MG schafften es ja auch regelmäßig. Wir liefen ruhig den Flur entlang, bis wir in mein Quartier kamen. Da war die Hölle los. Ich glaub, da waren eine Millionen Tribbles, die wild durch mein Zimmer liefen.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte ich panisch. Ich hatte es nicht so mit vielen Tieren.

„Wir fangen sie ein und sperren sie irgendwo rein", antwortete Ela. Ich suchte nach meinen Plastikboxen mit Deckel, in denen ich sonst nichts sinnvolles verstaute, und wir jagten Tribbles. Sie krabbelten überall lang. Es ging nicht mehr. Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden waren wir völlig fertig, aber kein Tribble war mehr in Sicht. Erschöpft fielen wir auf das Sofa.

„Spock sucht nach fremden Lebensformen, die Leitungen zerstört haben sollen", verriet mir Ela.

„Tribbles habe keine Zähne, womit sollen sie Leitungen zerstören? Kuschelattacke möglicherweise?", ich sah Ela zweifelnd an. Nein, hier musste noch was anderes laufen, ganz bestimmt.

Spock kam wenige Minuten später in mein Zimmer.

„Ich registriere eine Anhäufung von Lebensformen in diesem Zimmer", erklärte er. Statt zu antworten, war ich mal wieder sauer.

„Wie oft noch, das ist mein Zimmer, könnten Sie nicht anklopfen?", warf ich ihm an den Kopf.

„Ich suche im Auftrag des Captains. Leider sehe ich außer ihnen keine Lebensformen"...da kroch Jim über meinen Teppich.

„Jim, komm her, du kleines, nutzloses, süßes Fellknäuel", lockte ich ihn zu mir.

„Was ist das?", fragte Spock.

„Das ist ein Tribble", klärte Ela ihn auf. Spock hob die Augenbraue.

„Und wo sind die anderen 1254...57...63", erkundigte er sich nach einem Blick auf seinen Tricorder.

„Scheiße", war das einzige, was ich raus brachte. Ich sprang auf und lief um das Sofa, nur um festzustellen, dass die Boxen gleich platzen würden.

„Ich schlage vor, wir bringen diese Tierchen zur Biologie-Abteilung, was meinen Sie, Miss McCoy, Miss Scott?", schlug Spock vor.

Dort war man nicht so begeistert von der Arbeit, die wir ihnen brachten. Und zwar: Unser langweiliger Auftrag lautete, eine Insektenplage auf irgendeinem Planeten zu bekämpfen. Dazu war die Bio-Abteilung damit beschäftigt, diese Insekten zu untersuchen. 1387 Tribbles zu bekommen, stand nicht unbedingt auf ihrer Wunschliste. Jim gurrte auf meinem Arm, als ich mir die Insekten ansah. Die waren irgendwie hässlich. Weil hatten Flaum um rosa Füße und Rückenpanzer, und Bauch war blau. Ging gar nicht. Jim gefielen sie anscheinend, denn er wollte runter. Also setzte ich ihn kurz ab und...er fraß das Insekt.

„Sorry", sagte ich, „ich wollte ihr Forschungsobjekt nicht töten."

„Bisher hat nicht mal konzentrierte Säure diese Dinger zerstört, und nun kommt das da und frisst es", meinte Miss Bio-Labor, „geben sie doch mal her." Sie plante, Jim zu untersuchen, weil das voll der Erfolg sei, meinte sie.

Nach einer Weile kam Kirk rein, und Miss Biolabor, Spock, Pille, Ela und ich konnten ihm ein Ergebnis präsentieren:

Tribbles fraßen komische Krabbel-Viecher. Krabbel- Viecher sind tot. Insektenplage beendet. Problem: Tribbles. Tribbles durch Krabbel-Viecher unfruchtbar. Shit happens. Wir beamen Tribbles auf Planeten und alles ist gut. So habe ich es ihm erklärt. Miss Biolabor erklärte es biologisch. Das hat er nicht begriffen (ich auch nicht, aber ich hatte ja nen Plan von der Lösung). Danach war alles super, ich durfte sogar Jim behalten, nachdem Spock Kirk und mir einen ellenlangen Vortrag über fremde Lebensformen gehalten hat (ich konnte ja gar nichts dafür, Kirk hat das Teil angeschleppt!). Damit hatten wir unseren Auftrag erfüllt, es gab aber immer noch das Problem mit der leitungszerstörenden Lebensform. Also, natürlich nicht mein Problem, ich musste mich ja damit nicht rumschlagen.


	9. Die Welt läuft nie so, wie man will

Und mal wieder herzlich Willkommen in dieser schrägen, verrückten Welt. Es ist schön, alle Leser mit diesem Müll vollzutexten, aber ich lass es jetzt trotzdem. Bisher hat ja dennoch keiner eine/n review geschrieben (und ernsthaft: welchen Artikel brauche ich für "review"?)

Kapitel 9- Die Welt läuft nie so, wie man will

„Pjass auf, Kjathi, du muusst nur wjissen, warrum alles chier funktionierrt", fing Pavel an.

„Ja Pavel, ich meine, ich hab echt keinen Plan von irgendwas", klärte ich ihn auf. Wir saßen in seinem ordentlich aufgeräumten Quartier über diverse Blaupausen des Schiffes gebeugt. Ich hatte ihn gebeten, mir mal Nachhilfe zu geben.

„Also, djas sind die Schieldgjeneratorren, djamit regjulieren wir die Schieldstjärke unseres Schiffes. Du wjeißt aber, wofur mann Schielde braucht, oder?", er sah mich an.

„Sie dienen der Verteidigung des Schiffes gegen Angriffe", jubelte ich.

„Gjenau", bestätigte Pavel, „und das chier sind unsere Phaser. Djas sind Waffensystjeme. Die Systjeme werden vom Maschienenraum kjoordiniert."

„Und wenn die Schilde oben sind, kann man dann immer noch feuern?", fragte ich, ehrlich interessiert.

„Ja, aber wir kjönnen nicht gjetroffen werden", erklärte Pavel.

„Aber wieso können wir dann schießen?"

„Die Schielde sind chalbdurchlässig."

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, Schilde zu durchschießen? Ich meine, ohne vorher tausend Schüsse abgegeben zu haben?" Ich sehe schon, wir werden heute bei den Schilden stehenbleiben.

„Thjeoretisch würde ein gezielter gjebündelter Tachionimpuls eine unkjontrollierte Schieldfluktuazion bewjirken, die mann zum Durchdringen eines Schieldes nutzen kjönnte", führte Pavel weiter aus. Plötzlich knirschte etwas hinter der Abdeckung seiner Wand. Pavel rief die Brücke und meldete komische Geräusche in seinem Quartier. Ich lachte. Komische Geräusche. Neugierig kamen wir näher und nahmen das Verdeck ab. Dahinter saß ein 6-armiges haarloses Etwas und knabberte an einer Leitung. Jemand klopfte an die Tür.

„Cherein", rief Pavel. Spock kam herein und ich war empört. Wieso klopfte bei mir nie einer?

„Mr Chekov, ich bin erfreut, dass Sie das Wesen gefunden haben. Miss Scott", er nickte mir zu. Ich funkelte ihn böse an. Bad Vibrations. Als Spock sich dem Tier näherte, sprang es weg und lief durch die offene Tür. Wir hinterher.

„Mein Tricorder registriert diese Lebensform nicht", klärte uns Spock auf.

„Dann sollten wir sie nicht verlieren", meinte ich und zog eine erstaunt dreinblickende Ela, die auf dem Flur stand, mit. Wundervolles Leben.

„Ich muss arbeiten!", schrie sie mich an.

„Du arbeitest doch", rief ich zurück.

„Wohin rennen wir?", fragte sie.

„So nem Vieh hinterher...", kam es von mir.

„Wunderbar", murmelte Ela (manchmal zeigte sie, dass sie mit Pille verwandt ist). Wir sparten unseren Atem und liefen. Pavel hatte ja keine Probleme, so als Marathonläufer, Spock ließ auch nicht erkennen, dass er erschöpft wäre, nur Ela und ich keuchten hinterher.

„Es läuft zum Maschinenraum", erkannte Ela, die diesen Weg ja sowieso gehen wollte. Jetzt hat sie es halt ein bisschen schneller gemacht, kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Irgendwo hier unten musste es sein. Spock sprach mit Ingenieuren, ob sie das Vieh gesehen hatten, und wir andern sahen uns um. Nirgendwo eine Spur eines Tiers.

„Da drüben!", rief Ela. Dieses hässliche Ding saß doch tatsächlich auf dem Sandwich meines Bruders! Der war grade nicht bei seinem Sandwich. Also scheuchte er bestimmt Keenser von irgendwo runter.

Ela ging vorsichtig auf das Tier zu und sprach beruhigend auf es ein. Das Tier schien Ela zu mögen, denn sie durfte ran gehen und es sogar nehmen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass unsere Ela das drauf hat.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte ich und Ela lächelte einfach überlegen.

„Ich ebenso, Miss McCoy", pflichtete mir Spock bei. Das Tier krabbelte niedlich auf Ela rum, hüpfte von der einen Schulter zu der anderen, an ihren Gürtel, beschnuffelte ihren Phaser und krallte sich in den Stoff ihrer Uniform.

„Geben Sie mir die Lebensform, ich werde sie ins Biolabor schicken", forderte Spock. Ela wollte ihm das Tier geben, aber das knurrte Spock an. Pavel streichelte es und es begann zu gurren. Der hatte es auch raus mit Viechern.

„Ich übernjehme das, Sir", erklärte er sich bereit. Irgendwas summte in meinem Ohr.

„Hey, Kathi!", rief mein Bruder, während Pavel und Spock gingen und ich das Summ-Brummen nicht zuordnen konnte.

„MG, irgendwas brummt hier", klärte ich ihn auf.

„Na Kleines, das ist der Maschinenraum, was erwartest du?", belehrte er mich.

„Irgendwas ist trotzdem komisch", maulte ich. Dann sah ich, dass Elas Phaser leicht vibrierte. Ela spürte es auch.

„Scheiße", meinte sie.

„O Gott, dein Phaser ist überladen!", kreischte ich. Sie stellte irgendwas rum, das Summen wurde leiser, aber es riss nicht ab.

„Scheiße", sagte sie noch einmal und warf den Phaser auf den Tisch und rief:

„Runter!" Ich lag auf dem Boden, als MG sagte:

„Warte, mein Sandwich!" Dann machte es Bumm. Also nicht doll, nur so leicht, aber immerhin. Wir standen auf und fanden ein verkohltes Sandwich auf dem Tisch.

„Bist du bescheuert, das war ein Sandwich mit echten Tomaten und Zwiebeln, mit echter Butter und echtem Brot, alles echt von der Erde! Weißt du, wie schwer man so was bekommt?" MG war leicht aufgebracht. Ela sah ihn an wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen, weil mein Bruder konnte echt böse gucken.

„Sehr viel einfacher als eine neue Ela, wenn sie in die Luft gesprengt wird", meinte ich.

„Theoretisch wäre ich nicht in die Luft _gesprengt_ worden, weil durch die Phaserentladung praktisch keine Sprengung, sondern eher..Wo willst du hin?", regte sich Ela auf. Ich fand meine Reaktion verständlich. Ich half ihr, und sie fing an, über Dinge zu reden, die ich nicht verstehe. Das will ich nun doch nicht hören. Wozu hilft mir Pavel?


	10. 2 Captains für ein Schiff?

Guten Tag! Ich habe hier ein schönes langes Kapitel, um euren Abend zu versüßen! Ich bin grad nämlich glücklich...hab meine erste Lasagne gemacht. Auf mein/e/n erste/s/n Review warte ich immer noch. Na ja...wer nicht will...

Kapitel 10- 2 Captains für ein Schiff?

Tage vergingen, ich fragte mich nicht mehr, was Tachion-Strahlen waren, und Pavel und ich verzweifelten. Er an mir, ich am Aufbau dieses Schiffes. Pavel hatte nämlich entsetzt festgestellt, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, und wollte mir die Physik in Bezug auf Warpreisen erklären. Wir sind noch nicht weit gekommen. Aber eines war wichtiger als Nachhilfestunden: Unser Dienst.

Und deshalb hatten wir eines Nachmittags Probleme. Vom Sternenflottenhauptquartier erhielten wir eine dringende Nachricht:

Auf Planet Riegel IV gab es eine von menschlichen Rebellen angeführte Geiselnahme. Die Rebellen sind gegen die Sternenflotte. Dummerweise waren die Geiseln quasi nur hohe Sternenflottenbosse, die mit irgendwelchen anderen Vertretern Verhandlungen führten. Wir waren das nächste Schiff, das hieß also: Wir mussten eine Rettungsaktion starten. Das haben sowohl Ela als auch ich aus erster Hand erfahren, wir waren nämlich auf der Brücke.

„Bei Worpfjaktor funf sind wier in 10 Minutjen da, Kjeptin Kork", informierte Pavel. Ich hielt Kirk weiterhin meine Liste mit Chemikalien hin, die wir dringend brauchten, weil er als Captain das unterschreiben musste. Er ignorierte mich. Irgendwas musste ich an mir haben. Ich fuchtelte mit der Liste vor seinem Kopf rum. Brachte was.

„Lass doch mal dein komisches Brett, ich habe jetzt wichtigere Aufgaben!", meinte Kirk zu mir und dann zum Rest: „OK, dann lasst uns mal einen Plan schmieden. Ich brauche Karten von der Station, auf der sie sind. Weil wir nicht in die Station beamen können, wegen des Kraftfeldes, müssen wir den Generator ausschalten. Kriegen Sie das hin, Scotty?"

„Klar Captain, ich glaube aber, dass ich bei ein paar Programmierungen Schwierigkeiten haben könnte. Wenn die Kommunikation gestört ist, brauche ich einen guten Assistenten da unten", gab MG zurück. Bitte, nimm nicht Ela mit, ich habe echt Angst um sie. Und was muss man an dem Ding programmieren, kann man es nicht einfach ausschalten?

„Chekov kann sie unterstützen, dann brauche ich noch Leute, die eine Kampfausbildung ha...", sein Blick fiel auf Sulu. Spock blickte Kirk an.

„Darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass kein Offizier mehr au der Brücke wäre, wenn Sie Mr Sulu, Mr Chekov, Mr Scott und Dr. McCoy - zur medizinischen Versorgung etwaiger Verletzter - mitnehmen, und ich Sie hinunter begleite? Miss Uhura hat heute keinen Dienst." Kirk machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Pille hätte die Enterprise sowieso nicht bekommen, der macht sie ja nur kaputt", fing Jim an.

„Jim, danke für dein Vertrauen", äffte Pille Kirk nach, als er Captain wurde. Die Story hat mir Pille mal erzählt. Wundervoll.

„Dann wären die nächsthöheren Offiziere hier..." Kirk blickte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf Elas und meine Ärmel. Ein Streifen. Mit etwas mulmigen Gefühl sah ich mich um. Irgendwo muss hier doch einer sein, der mehr hat.

„In 5 Minuten beamen wir uns 2 Kilometer vom Objekt entfernt auf die Oberfläche. Bis dahin werden die freien Stationen besetzt. Miss Scott, Miss McCoy, Sie haben die Brücke."

„Captain, darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen...", setzte Spock an.

„Nein, Sie dürfen nicht", unterbrach der Captain. Scheiße nein, ich war Captain...mehr oder weniger.

„Und was sollen wir tun?", fragte ich, leicht entsetzt.

„Was soll den passieren? Die Rebellen sind unten in der Station, ich brauch hier oben nur wen, der uns wieder hochbeamen kann, wenn wir da unten alles geregelt haben. Bis dahin könnt ihr euch ja um den Stuhl kloppen. Bis zum Abendessen ist Daddy wieder zurück, macht bis dahin keinen Kratzer in den Lack. Also Ela, Kathi, viel Spaß!" Und weg war er. Ela ließ sich mit einem wundervoll entsetzt-resignierten Gesichtsausdruck auf den Stuhl des Captains fallen. Der Anblick war unbezahlbar.

Aber was Kirk plant, ging meistens sowieso schief. Folgender Bericht ist zusammengesetzt aus den verschiedenen Geschichten, die man im Nachhinein erzählte.

Unten auf dem Planeten drang die Gruppe noch ungesehen in den Gebäudekomplex ein. Da niemand wusste, wo die Geiseln festgehalten wurden, hatte die da unten sowas wie Ostern. Sucht die Geiseln. Macht auch mal Spaß. Die 15 Geiseln wurden angeblich in 2 Gruppen aufgeteilt. Aber auch unser Außenteam trennte sich, Pavel rannte mit MG rum, um technische Sachen zu machen, die anderen, also Kirk, Pille, Spock und Sulu, suchten. Ihr Problem war, dass sie keinen Kontakt herstellen konnten. Deswegen mussten sie sich Treffpunkte ausmachen, wenn was passierte . Doofe Sache. MG und Pavel brauchten aber auch Zeit, das Teil zu finden und zu deaktivieren. Die hatten zwischendurch keine Probleme. Die anderen kaum. Die Probleme hatten wir auf dem Schiff. Denn entgegen aller Behauptungen hatten die Rebellen auch eins.

Ela ist nach gefühlten hundert Schockminuten wieder an ihre eigentliche Arbeit gegangen, und zwar mal wieder irgendeine Konsole reparieren („Ela, du musst das nicht tun, du bist Captain!" „Ich muss, ich bin sonst zu nervös"), Weshalb ich mich auf den Stuhl pflanzte, als die Typen auf uns schossen. Mit einem Schuss hatten sie die Schilde an einer Stelle durchschossen und ein Leck in den Schiffsrumpf geschossen.

„Was war das!", rief ich.

„Eine Kugel, Ma'am, davon hatten sie laut meiner Anzeige nur eine, aber sie haben unser Waffensystem getroffen, wir haben kaum noch Munition, wir können maximal drei Phaserschüsse abfeuern", bekam ich Informationen von der Seite. Ela sprintete in de Maschinenraum, um Reparaturen einzuleiten, und ich blieb allein zurück.

„Schilde wieder online!", rief eine Stimme hinter mir.

„Wir können nicht auf Warp gehen, das würde die Hülle nicht aushalten", informierte man mich weiter.

„Wie steht's mit ihrem Schiff?", fragte ich erst mal planlos.

„Ein älteres Modell, starke Schilde, jetzt nur noch mittelmäßig ausgestattete Waffen, keine Sensorenstrahlen, ich nehme an, die wurden ausgebaut", sagte eine neue Stimme.

„Wir werden gerufen, Captain", rief mich wer.

„Ja, auf den Schirm", murmelte ich und machte mich für eine Niederlage bereit.

Auf dem Planeten unterdessen konnte man auch keine Erfolge feiern. Man hatte zwar entdeckt, wo sich die Geiseln aufhielten, aber man stellte auch fest, dass da sehr viele Geiselnehmer waren. Ein Plan musste her. Der geniale Plan des Captains war es, dass man einen vom Außenteam als Köder in den Raum kommen ließ, der dann wegrennen sollte. Wer zwar voll der Job für Pavel, aber der fing etwa zu dieser Zeit an, mit MG am Eroberungsplan der Zentrale der Rebellen zu arbeiten, in der auch ein paar Admiräle gefangen gehalten wurden. Dort gab es aber nur 5 Rebellen. Sie habe irgendeine Art Lichtbombe reingeworfen und die Typen überrannt. Sie sollten ihre Kreativität mit dem Captain teilen. Die waren die einzigen, bei denen alles nach Plan verlief.

Bei mir klappte jedenfalls gar nichts. Ein übel gelaunt dreinblickender Typ starrte mir entgegen.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass keine Rettungsversuch Ihrerseits unternommen werden", fing er an.

„Wir sind auch eher etwas wie stille Beobachter", räumte ich ein. Stimmt ja auch fast. Auf mich persönlich trifft das ja zu.

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?" Skeptisch sah er mich an.

„Haben wir zurückgeschossen?", fragte ich schnippisch. Unser Mangel an Rückfeuer kann ja kaum an unserem Mangel an Munition festgemacht werden. Schon eher an meinem Mangel an Reaktionen.

„Sie sind nicht grade das, was ich bei der Sternenflotte erwarten würde. Ich möchte sofort mit Ihrem Captain sprechen." Ich möchte auch, dass du mit meinem Captain sprichst, dann wär ich hier nämlich raus.

„Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes", erklärte ich.

„Sie tragen blau." Da hatte er nicht ganz unrecht.

„Wollen Sie jetzt mit mir über meine Uniformfarbe diskutieren?"Ich war leicht genervt von dem Typen.

„Wissen Sie was ich glaube? Ihr Captain macht was ganz anderes, er ist auf dem Planeten und versucht, die Geiseln zu befreien", stimmt soweit, „töricht." Auch richtig. Der Typ war intelligent.

„Und selbst wenn es so wäre, was könnten Sie tun? Sie können nicht mit ihren Leuten kommunizieren" erinnerte ich ihn.

„Wir stehen über der Sternenflotte. Ich könnte auch einfach auf die Station schießen, ich weiß, wo sich die Geiseln befinden."

„Sie könnten Ihre Leute treffen."

„Das ist mir egal. Wir haben genug von dieser Sternenflotte. Wissen Sie, wer ich bin? Ich bin Bred Pitt, erklärter Gegner der Sternenflotte seit ich lebe. Ich habe Anhänger um mich gescharrt, und wir werden die Sterneflotte vernichten. Wir standen schon so oft kurz vor der Vollendung unseres Plans, beispielsweise auf Beta 5, als wir es schafften, einen Außenposten..." An dieser Stelle brach ich die Übertragung ab (weil, obwohl alle das Gegenteil behaupten, ich doch so was wie eine Beobachtungsgabe haben. Die nette Ersatzfrau von Uhura hatte nämlich eine Einweisung bekommen. Ich wusste, wo man eine Übertragung unterbrechen konnte, und welchen Knopf man brauchte). Die gesamte Brückencrew sah mich entsetzt an.

„Öffnen Sie einen Kanal zum Schiff", wies ich an. Toll, zu dem Schiff hatte wir Kontakt, aber nicht zum Planeten. Ich hätte wirklich gerne mit dem Captain gesprochen.

„Was fällt ihnen ein!", fuhr mich Bred Pitt an.

„Sie sind ins Labern gekommen. Mr Pitt, warum können wir nicht über unsere Differenzen reden?"

„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass das was bringt? Dass die Sternenflotte bei einem Kaffeeklatsch meinen Forderungen nachkommen würde?" Zweifeln sah Bred mich an.

„Nein, aber dann hätten wir jetzt alle Feierabend", erläuterte ich. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand.

„Ich möchte jetzt mit Ihrem Captain sprechen", wiederholte er seine Forderung.

„Und ich habe Ihnen schon erklärt: Ich bin Captain Scott", wiederholte auch ich meine Aussage.

„Sie tragen blau, wie oft noch!"

„Wollen Sie jetzt ernsthaft hören, warum ich blau trage und nicht gelb?" Er nickte. Ich seufzte.

„Na schön. Sie haben – falls Sie sich erinnern können – mein Schiff beschossen. Ich brachte einen schwer Verletzten zur Krankenstation, aber dabei habe ich leider etwas Blut abbekommen. Und die einzige Farbe, die man da kriegt, ist blau." Ich hoffte, das reichte. Was besseres wollte mir nicht einfallen.

Auf dem Planeten schafften es aber auch der Captain, Spock und Pille, die verbliebenen Geiselnehmer auszuschalten, während Sulu irgendwo rum rannte. Die anderen versuchten, Chekov und MG zu finden. Als sie das geschafft hatten, siedelten sie die ganzen Admiräle um. MG und Pavel spielten immer noch mit Technik. Und ich mit Bred.

„Wissen Sie, _Captain_ Scott, ich glaube, Sie sollte sich ergeben und sich ganz ruhig verhalten, damit wir nicht einige der Admiräle töten." Bred grinste mich an. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich glaube, Sie verstehen nicht richtig. Die Sternenflotte verhandelt nicht mit Terroristen. Also sollten Sie sich ergeben, weil wir sonst Sie angreifen werden, egal, ob wir uns zurückhalten sollten oder nicht."

„Sie können mich ja wohl schlecht hier abschießen, das kriegen die da unten mit", teilte er mir mit.

„Wundervoll. Sie haben fünf Minuten, um sich zu ergeben", lächelnd unterbrach ich erneut die Leitung..oder wie man das nennt.

„Wir haben nicht genug Munition, um die Schilde des Schiffes zu durchdringen", klärte man mich auf.

„Brücke an Maschinenraum, wie sieht's da unten aus?" Ela antwortete mir.

„Na ja, in drei vier Stunden haben wir vielleicht wieder Photonentorpedos."

„Kriegen wir vielleicht jetzt schnell noch ein paar Phaserschüsse?", bettelte ich quasi.

„Nein, leider nicht", musste mich Ela enttäuschen. Aber Moment...Die hatten keine Sensoren. Die wusste gar nicht, dass wir beinahe wehrlos waren.

„Ich brauch eine Möglichkeit, um ihre Schilde zu durchdringen", erinnerte ich das Team im Maschinenraum.

„Wir haben nicht genug Schuss, tut mir leid, Kathi", gab Ela zu.

„Wenn wir nun einen gezielten Tachion-Impuls aussenden würden, könnten wir die resultierenden Schildfluktuationen nutzen, um einen Treffer auf die Lebenserhaltungssysteme und die Energieversorgung zu erzielen", führte ich an.

„Das …..könnte klappen", drang Elas Stimme – hörbar verwirrt - aus dem Kommunikationssystem.

„Dann macht das so", ich hatte grade tatsächlich was gefunden:)

„Übernehmen Sie mal kurz, ich will Bred glücklich machen und suche mir was Gelbes mit Captainstreifen", sagte ich noch, bevor ich die Brücke verließ.

In der Station hatte zu der Zeit...glaub ich... Sulu schon den Weg zu den anderen gefunden, die mit aller Macht den Raum verteidigten. MG und Pavel arbeiteten an einer Lösung. Als Pavel den Transporterstörstrahl unterbrochen hatte, hatte MG noch keinen Weg gefunden, das Kommunikationssignal wieder herzustellen. Auf dem Schiff registrierten wir alle nicht, dass wir wieder beamen konnten, ganz einfach weil es nicht angezeigt wurde.

Ich hatte mir ein gelbes Kleidchen mit 3 Streifen angezogen, was ich auch Bred stolz präsentierte.

„Gucken Sie mal, extra für Sie habe ich mich umgezogen!", strahlte ich ihn an.

„Gehen Sie nun auf mein Angebot ein?", fragte Bred scharf.

„Gehen Sie denn auf meines ein?", fragte ich zurück.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er.

„Dann wüsste ich nicht, was wir beide jetzt noch zu besprechen hätten", entgegnete ich und ließ die Verbindung unterbrechen. „Eröffnen Sie das Feuer...na gut, den einen Schuss", befahl ich. Dabei fühlte ich mich sehr unwohl. Immerhin waren da Menschen. Ich glaube, ich war kein guter Captain. Ela kam wieder auf die Brücke.

„Schicke Uniform", lachte sie mich an.

„Ach,lach doch", meinte ich, „öffnen Sie einen Kanal zum Schiff."

„Sie...Sie...", Bred fand keine Worte, um mich zu beschimpfen. Ela dafür andersherum.

„Sie sehen ja lächerlich aus!", rief sie ihm entgegen.

„Ich finde, Sie haben ein zu großes Ego, Mr Pitt, Sie sind ein Arschloch mit Überwertigkeitskomplexen und anderen Problemen. Sie sollten mal zum Arzt. Oder sich erhängen", schlug Ela vor. Ich musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Spaß beiseite: Sie haben unser Schiff kaputtgemacht, Sie haben meine Crew verletzt..."

„Kathi, ich habe mit der Krankenstation gesprochen", Wow, Ela war der bessere Captain. Sie hat daran gedacht, „niemand wurde verletzt", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr.

„Na und? Ich versuche, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen und ihm zu drohen!"

„Das geht anders", meinte Ela und nahm das Ruder in die Hand.

„Mr Pitt, Sie haben noch genau 5 Sekunden, um sich zu ergeben", fing sie an.

„Sonst beschießen wir ihr Schiff aus allen Rohren", fügte ich hinzu, und Ela zählte:

„5...4...3...2...1"

„OK, Stopp!", rief Bred. Ela hatte Nerven. Ich grinste bestimmt, weil ich oft grinste, wenn ich etwas sehr lustig finde. Und Breds Gesichtsausdruck war auf jeden Fall lustig.

„Wir werden Sie jetzt in Gewahrsam nehmen. Fahren Sie Ihre Schilde runter und machen Sie sich bereit zum Beamen", erklärte ich Bred. Ich gab noch schnell entsprechende Befehle an die Sicherheit und Ela an die Beamleute, dann hatte Ela die Brücke für sich, weil ich mich umzog. Wieder in blau.

Nachdem fast alle vom Schiff in Zellen saßen, war ich wieder auf der Brücke und stand Ela gegenüber.

„Ich werde mich jetzt in diesen Stuhl setzte", legte ich fest.

„Das will ich sehen", meinte Ela. Zeitgleich versuchten wir, uns über die Armlehnen in den Stuhl zu werfen, was darin endete, dass wir beide zur Hälfte auf dem Stuhl saßen und uns kloppten.

Inzwischen hatte MG es geschafft, die Kommunikation wieder herzustellen, und der Captain rief panisch per Funk (oder was auch immer):

„Beamen Sie uns rauf, jetzt!" Keine Minute später ging eine Meldung bei uns ein, dass sich die Rebellen ergeben haben. Ela und ich waren mit uns zufrieden und wir liefen dem Captain, der hochgebeamt worden ist, entgegen.

„Na Mädels, alles ganz entspannt, nicht wahr?", rief Kirk uns entgegen. Pille brummelte etwas. Ach Pille.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Jim", sagte Ela.

„O ja, meine Enterprise...Ich bin verliebt. Man gibt einem Captain das Schiff so zurück, wie man es bekommen hat, also muss die Besatzung wieder an die richtigen Stellen, nicht?", lächelte Jim. O Moment, wir hatten da ja noch das Loch in der Hülle.

„Kathi, dir weicht die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, bist du krank?", fragte Jim besorgt, dann schnallte er, was los ist und fragte, „Hast du mein Schiff kaputt gemacht?"

Ich glaube, Ela und ich sind noch nie so schnell gerannt. Macht bestimmt einen guten Eindruck bei den Admirälen...

Irgendwie landeten wir in der Kantine. Bei Drachenfrucht-Saft, logischerweise. Das beste Getränk des Universums. Ich war total fertig und plante schon meine Beerdigung, als Ela zu lachen anfing.

„Was ist?", fragte ich sie genervt.

„Du guckst so...paranoid", lachte sie. Ich sah sie an. Paranoid? Na logisch, hallo, wir hatten grad das Schiff kaputtgemacht. So richtig. Es hatte ein Loch. Plötzlich kam Marelc vorbei.

„Hallo Marelc", flötete Ela. Sie sah ihn an. Ich starrte Ela an. Denn: Ich verstand jetzt, wie sie ihn mochte. Gott, hoffentlich denkt sie jetzt nicht, ich bin in Cupcake verknallt.

„Guten Tag, Lieutenat.", antwortete Marelc.

„Nenn mich doch Ela", bat sie ihn.

„Ich geh dann mal...", und weg war ich. Am besten, ich lasse die beiden in Ruhe und gehe irgendwo hin, wo der Captain nie hingehen würde. Spontan fiel mir die Krankenstation ein. Nie würde der Captain dort hingehen. Nicht bei seiner panischen Angst vor Pille mit Zugang zu Medikamenten. So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte ich, zur Krankenstation zu kommen. Ich war auch ganz gut, ich nahm nur drei Tische und neun Personen mit, bis ich...aus der Kantine raus war. Nee, heute ist nicht mein Tag. Aber ich schaffte es bis zur Krankenstation.

„Kathi, was machst du hier, hast du nicht noch Dienst?", schrie Pille mich an. Ich zuckte zusammen und sah ihn verängstigt an. Hauptsache, ich breche jetzt nicht auch noch in Tränen aus. Ich bin so schlecht darin, meine Gefühle nach außen nicht preiszugeben.

„Na, na, nicht weinen", jetzt fing er an, mit mir wie ein Kind zu reden, dem er eine Spritze geben wollte, „Ist ja alles gut, was hast du denn?" Ich schluchzte einfach nur. Mist, jetzt heulte ich doch noch.

„Hast du Angst vor Jim?" Ich nickte.

„Meinetwegen weinst du?", sagte diese Stimme hinter mir. So, als ob er mit mir ins Bett wollte. Scheiße, was macht der hier? Und wieso muss ich jetzt noch mehr heulen?

„Hey, eigentlich bin ich ziemlich beeindruckt, wie ihr die Situation unter Kontrolle hattet, und die Admiräle auch. Wieso weinst du also?"

„Ich kahahann nicht mehehr auaufhöhören", sagte ich mit dieser Wein-Stimme, mit der man unkontrolliert Silben wiederholte. Ich fühlte mich in diesem Augenblick so gedemütigt, dass ich erst nach 2 Minuten einigermaßen wieder reden konnte. Solange habe ich Rotz und Wasser in Pilles Uniform geweint. Ich will einfach nur in mein Bett.

„Warum bist du denn auf der Krankenstation?", fragte ich Jim, als ich mir eine Träne aus dem Auge wischte.

„Pilles Vorschrift", sagte er, als ob das alles erklären würde. Ich verstand aber nur Bahnhof, weil ich eh nie eine Ahnung von irgendetwas hatte.

„Nach Außenmissionen wird jeder untersucht", klärte mich Pille auf, nicht ohne ein „Heulsuse" hinterherzuschieben. Ich sah ihn böse an (mit verquollenen Augen...also vielleicht doch nicht so böse, aber ich strengte mich an) und drehte mich dann zu Jim um.

„Da ist noch die Sache mit den Chemikalien", versuchte ich vom Thema abzulenken. Jim beeindruckte das nicht im mindesten, es war ja auch ein schlechter Versuch.

„Versuch nicht, vom Thema abzulenken. Du hast meinetwegen geweint. Hast du Angst vor mir?"

„Ich habe Angst vor allen verliebten Männern, deren Frauen ich die Flanke aufgerissen habe", sagte ich. Ehrlich, ich dachte, gleich wär's das mit mir, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann lächelte er plötzlich.

„So dumm hast du nur ausgesehen, als ich dich in der Badewanne überrascht habe", lachte er. Aha, mein Gesichtsausdruck belustigte meinen Captain. Leck mich doch. Ich finde es jedenfalls gar nicht lustig. Zumal ich wahrscheinlich jetzt wieder rot anlief, was vielleicht durch die Heul-Röte überdeckt wurde. Aber bei meinem Glück heute...

„Du guckst wirklich ein bisschen doof aus der Wäsche, Kathi", bemerkte Pille. Ja, danke, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben.

„Ich unterschreibe dir nachher auch deinen Wisch, damit du glücklich bist", sagte Jim. Und grinste. Ich wäre echt gern sauer, aber das konnte ich nicht, wenn ich grade geweint hatte. Ich fing eher nochmal an. Also schluckte ich den Kloß im Hals so gut es ging runter und bedankte mich. Ehe noch ein dummer Kommentar kommen konnte, lief ich zu meinem Quartier.

Anscheinend hatte irgendwer MG gesagt, er soll doch mal nach mir sehen, denn keine 10 Minuten später klopfte er an meine Tür. In meiner Trauer konnte ich mich nicht mal darüber freuen, dass einer anklopft.

„Kathi, warum weinst du?", fragte mich MG und setzte sich neben mich.

„Anfangs wegen Jim..."

„Was hat der Tribble mit dir gemacht?", MG schaute Jim brutal fies an. Jim knurrte zurück. Ich hielt das kleine Fellknäuel zur Sicherheit fest und kuschelte mit ihm.

„Nicht dieser Jim", erklärte ich.

„Ach so!", erkannte nun auch MG. Himmel.

„Und dann, weil ich mich vor dem Captain und Pille und allen anderen auf der Krankenstation zum Affen gemacht habe", fuhr ich fort. Bei der Zusammenfassung kamen mir schon wieder die Tränen. So hab ich nicht mehr geweint seit...ich glaub, das war in der Grundschule. Da habe mich die älteren Jungs immer fertig gemacht. Keine Ahnung weshalb. Könnte an meiner einnehmenden Art gelegen haben. Jedenfalls hatten sie Spaß dran, mich zu ärgern. Und steckten mich eines Tages in den Kompost. Mit halb vergammelten Tomaten. Das war so widerlich. Geweint habe ich wegen der Demütigung, so nach Hause laufen zu müssen. MG war damals schon da und hat mir geholfen, mich wieder hinzubekommen. Aber vergessen hab ich das bis heute nicht. Jetzt war es aber schlimmer, glaube ich. Denn diesmal konnte ich den Menschen nicht ausweichen. Warum hasst mich mein Leben?

MG war noch nie gut im Trösten. Auf der Bettkante sitzend, versuchte er, mich aufzumuntern. Als er mich Babysitten musste, war er auch nicht gut darin. Mama hat erzählt, dass er Angst vor mir hatte, weil ich als kleines Baby immer an meinen Füßen geknabbert habe. So richtig dran gelutscht. Und ich starrte ihn auch gerne aus meinen damals noch riesigen grünen Augen an. Wie es nur Kinder können. Heute gucke ich meistens total bescheuert. So als ob ich gleich einen Amoklauf starten würde. Jedenfalls mochte MG das nicht. Ihm war auch suspekt, dass ich nichts gegessen habe (so als Baby habe ich ja immer meine Milch bekommen). Aber ansonsten kamen wir gut aus. Das meiste legte sich ja auch, als ich älter wurde. Ich himmelte MG an, ich glaub, ich habe sogar die Sandwichessweise von ihm kopiert. Sagten zumindest alle. Nun ja, wir stritten uns auch nie um Holzklötze. Ela hatte mir erzählt, dass sie immer mit Pille um die blauen gekämpft hatte. MG wollte immer die roten und ich immer die blauen. Grün und gelb teilten wir uns gerecht. Frühkindliche Prägung nennt man das, glaub ich. MG bekam auch immer rote Strampler, ich hatte blaue (das lag daran, dass meine Mutter das Christentum so interessant fand, und blau war die Farbe der Jungfrau Maria...was eigentlich niemanden interessiert, aber ich wurde als Kind damit gequält, ihr haltet das auch aus).

Meine einzige Hilfe bestand also aus Schokolade und Jim. Jim fraß ein Viertel der Schokolade, was voll süß war. Er brachte mich zum Lachen. Als dann auch noch Pavel kam, um zu fragen, was ich so machte (er war ja auch auf der Krankenstation, genau wie Hika, ich kann mich doch nie wieder so zeigen), ging's mir schon richtig gut. Von Pavel ließ ich mich auch auf einen Saft einladen, und so gingen wir drei in die Kantine, wo Ela mit ihrem Flirt fertig war.

„Hey, na, wo warst du, Kathi?", begrüßte sie mich.

„Kein gutes Thema", brummelte ich zurück, „Wie lief's mit Marelc?"

„Er heißt Marcel", klärte Ela mich auf. Ich begriff endlich. Und ich habe mich über meinen Bruder beschwert...

„Gut, und habt ihr ein Date?", fragte ich.

„Vielleicht.."

„Ich freu mich für dich", lachte ich. Währenddessen hatte Pavel seinen Mentor in ein Gespräch verwickelt (MG sagt selbst, Pavel kann ein ganz großer werden, man muss ihn nur führen, und ich fragte ihn: bist du also sein Führer? Er hat den Witz nicht kapiert)über blah. Ich verstand nur Schild und Tachionstrahl. Anscheinend nichts wichtiges. Ela stieg mit ein. Und ich trank meinen Saft und streichelte Jim, während ich überlegte, wie ich am besten die Erinnerungen an den Nachmittag in der Krankenstation bei allen löschen kann. Mir fiel leider nichts brauchbares ein, das erfolgversprechendste war definitiv die Ermordung aller Beteiligten, aber das war dann doch zu hart. Ich würde wohl mit der Schmach leben müssen.


	11. Intelligenz

Hallöchen! Hier bin ich wieder. Hoffe, ihr lacht ein bisschen, wenn ihr das lest. Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 11-Intelligenz 

Als ich mich wieder auf die Brücke traute, um Jim Kirk endlich nach den Chemikalien zu fragen, nutzte er glatt die Gelegenheit, um mir mitzuteilen, dass die Offiziere der Sternenflotte einem Allgemeinwissenstest unterzogen werden, um ihr Profil zu erweitern und irgendwas anderes zu machen, was Kirk vergessen hatte (Wen wundert´s?). Ich durfte in der ersten Runde mitmachen, logischerweise machen das nicht alle gleichzeitig, und er geht 4 Stunden.

„Aha", sagte ich, ziemlich wenig interessiert.

„Du klingst ja total begeistert", meinte Jim.

„So wie du aussiehst, wird es bei dir auch nicht anders sein", stichelte ich.

„Mal ganz unter uns: Pavel ist wohl der einzige, dem das nichts ausmacht", flüsterte Kirk mir zu. Verstohlen sah ich zu Pavel. Er saß an seiner Konsole und machte irgendwas wichtiges. Weil er ist Brücke, da ist alles wichtig.

„Durchaus realistisch, deine Einschätzung", sagte ich, den Blick immer noch auf Pavel geheftet. Ich frag mich, ob der tanzen oder singen oder ein Instrument spielen oder malen kann. So was künstlerisches halt. Das fehlt ihm noch.

„Pavel, spielst du ein Instrument?", fragte ich ihn, weshalb mich alle auf der Brücke anstarrten, Spock (dem macht das vielleicht auch nichts...könnte man mal drüber nachdenken) musste natürlich etwas dazu sagen:

„Das ist irrelevant für den Dienst, den Mr Chekov und Sie hier verrichten." Ja klar, aber ich geh gleich wieder und Pavel macht doch grade NICHTS! Zumindest nichts, was ihn anstrengen würde. Er sieht voll gechillt aus. Er sitzt an seiner Konsole, unterhält sich unauffällig mit Hika, damit Spock nichts bemerkt. Dann machte er noch, quasi ohne hinzuschauen, seine Arbeit. Grade piepste seine Konsole, er beschimpfte sie auf russisch, und sah drauf. Es passierte was, zumindest hörte das Ding auf zu piepen.

„Warte Pavel, ignoriere die Frage, ich muss dringend noch Medikamentenbestände überprüfen", sagte ich und blickte böse zu Spock. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. Ich verabschiedete mich von den netten Leuten hier auf der Brücke, nach kurzem Zögern auch von Uhura. Spock sah mich an. Ich salutierte vor Spock, sagte „Commander", und ging. Er zog seine Augenbraue noch höher. Das spürte ich. Ich konnte das voll.

Also zurück Richtung Krankenstation. Pille stand da rum und machte...auch nichts! Er könnte glatt auf der Brücke arbeiten, weil außer in Krisensituationen macht da nie jemand was. Außer Spock vielleicht. Pilles Krisen waren seine Patienten, aber zurzeit was anscheinend auch grad mal niemand krank. Im Maschinenraum hatten sie ne Destille eingerichtet, für den seltenen Fall, dass sie mal nichts zu tun hatte. Was quasi nie passierte, denn dieses toll aussehende Schiff war immer kaputt. Deshalb bediente sich der Captain in den Momenten, in denen er nicht von Spock beobachtet wurde, am Selbstgebrannten. Weil Spock würde ja quatschen. Und Pille...Ich hätte ihm zugetraut, Mau Mau zu spielen, aber anscheinend fand er keinen zum Spielen...muss an der pessimistischen Grundeinstellung liegen. Ich grinste dumm, er fragte: „Was grinst du so bescheuert? Einmal heulst du, dann guckst du so... Frauen. Die sind wie..."

„Verschone mich bitte mit deinen Metaphern. Und darf ich dich dran erinnern, dass Ela auch eine Frau ist?", entgegnete ich.

„Meine Ela ist anders als...du", erwiderte er. Und bei du guckte er mich geekelt an. Na. Danke.

„Bitte, wenn du meinst. Das heißt in Fachkreisen Individualität. Ich muss deine Bestände überprüfen", erklärte ich ihm.

„In Fachkreisen ist allgemein bekannt, dass der Arzt seinen Pharmazeuten Bescheid gibt, sobald ein Medikament rar wird", gab er leicht beleidigt zurück. Also salutierte ich erneut, drehte mich auf den Absätzen herum und ging in meine Station...obwohl ich ja mal beim Maschinenraum vorbeischauen könnte. Nehme ich diesen lebensgefährlichen Ort in Kauf? Oder lieber doch ni...Scheiße. Soeben bin ich gegen die Glastür gelaufen, die die Krankenstation vom Flur trennte. Also kein Alkohol für mich.

Ela und ich trafen uns abends zum Essen. Susan war auch da. Cool. Sternenflottenessen aus...ich will glaube gar nicht wissen, woraus das Schweineschnitzel ist. Bestenfalls aus Soja. Schlimmstenfalls aus... Nicht darüber nachdenken, Kathi. Ist besser für dich, Kleines. Ich schaffte es, mein Tablett bis zum Tisch zu tragen, ohne das irgendetwas schlimmes passierte. Hee, ich hätte mir doch einen Schluck Maschinenraum gönnen sollen. Susan sah ihr Schnitzel an. Ich hätte erwartet, dass es zurückgguckt. Oder von allein zum Tisch rennt. O ja, warum war ich nochmal in der Sterneflotte?

„Kathi? Du siehst aus, als würdest du dein Essen töten wollen", riss mich Ela aus meinen Gedanken.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob es mich töten wollte, also sind wir doch quitt, oder?" Ein bisschen zweifelte ich schon. Aber ich würde nicht gegen ein Schnitzel verlieren, soviel stand schon mal fest.

„Ich fasse auch nicht, was die uns hier vorsetzten, mein liebes Schwesterchen. Das ist kein richtiges Essen, nur Sternenflottenrationen", sagte MG. Wo kommt der denn her? Susan lud ihn ein, sich zu uns zu setzten.

„Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob das essbar ist. Sieht aus wie aus dem dritten Weltkrieg", fügte ich hinzu. Dabei stocherte ich lustlos auf meinem Schnitzel rum. Vielleicht kann man dieses andere Zeug essen, was sie als Gemüse ausgeben.

„Scotty, ich hab mich gefragt, nach unserer Unterhaltung über Tachionstrahlen und Tachionimpulsen, wie man dies in Schiffe integrieren kann, sodass man quasi alle Schilde durchdringen kann. Sowas wie ein Schildzerbrecher-to-go", fing Ela mal wieder mit Technik an. Mir fiel nur eins dazu ein.

„Warum überlegen wir nicht, wie man sich davor schützen kann?"

„Häää?", machte MG. Bin ich echt die einzige, die da drauf kommt?

„Mensch, wenn wir wissen, wie man Schilde durchdringt, weiß das garantiert auch wer anders. Dann beschießen die uns und wir sterben. Wie kann man sich also davor schützen?", erläuterte ich meine Gedanken.

„Mmmmmh, keine Ahnung, werd ich mich demnächst mal mit Ela und Pavel hinsetzten und

überlegen", meinte MG. Gut, ich wünsche euch dabei viel Spaß. Ich werde wohl was sinnvolles tun. Schlafen. Oder das Essen auskotzen.

Susan beschloss, sich mir anzuschließen, als ich die Hälfe meines Essen wegschmiss. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu ihr aufs Quartier, dort quatschten wir ein bisschen und überlegten, wie wir wohl an Rum kommen konnten (den brauchten wir für Mousse au Chocolate). Dann scheuchte sie mich raus, mit der Begründung, ich hätte noch für diesen Test zu lernen. Ich und lernen. Soweit kommt's noch. Da arbeite ich ja lieber. Aber wie wir alle wissen, hatte ich nichts zu tun. Langeweile und schlechtes Essen machen nicht allzu erfinderisch, ich lief einfach nur über das ganze Schiff. Bisher hatte ich noch nicht alles gesehen, und bei meinem Orientierungssinn würde ich mich nicht einmal mithilfe des Computers zurückfinden. Aber Gedanken dazu später. Ich schlenderte also über das Schiff. Nicht sonderlich interessant, hier lebten ja ganz viele Leute, also gibt es viele Quartiere, Kantinen, Sporträume und...Labordinger. Für Menschen und andere Lebewesen, die hier arbeiteten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieses Schiff so langweilig ist. Unterwegs traf ich auf Cupcake.

„Tag Cupcake, was machst du so?", fragte ich ihn, als er den Gang runtergelaufen kam.

„Meine Runde, so als Sicherheitsoffizier muss ich doch wissen, was da so auf dem Schiff los ist", klärte er mich auf. Wenigstens einer, der was Sinnvolles zu tun hatte.

„Kann ich mitkommen?", erkundigte ich mich. Besser mit Cupcake rumlaufen als ohne irgendwen sonst. Erinnert mich daran, dass ich Jim ausführen müsste. Und Futter kann er bestimmt auch mal wieder gebrauchen.

„Warum?", fragte Cupcake. Gute Frage. Allein im Schiff rumrennen ist doch sonst so allgemein beliebt.

„Ich find den Weg zu meinem Quartier nicht", sagte ich ihm.

„Ganz einfach, da musst du nur den Flur runter, den Lift auf deine Etage einstellen und dann aussteigen. Schaffst du doch, oder, Kathi?" Ich wär mir da nicht so sicher. Trotzdem lächelte ich und sagte höflich:

„Danke", bevor ich natürlich in die falsche Richtung lief.

„Kathi? Andere Richtung."Scheiße. Warum eigentlich immer ich? Ich naives, kleines, braves Mädchen.

Also Richtung Lift. Ich schaffte es irgendwie, bevor mir Alex über die Füße kroch.

„Hey Alex, wie kommst du denn in den Lift? Warum bist du nicht bei Ela?", fragte ich ihn und nahm ihn hoch. Er schnurrte zurück.

„Willst du zu Ela? Ich kann dich vorbeibringen, liegt quasi auf meinem Weg", sagte ich. Ausnahmsweise stimmte das sogar. Elas Quartier war ja quasi neben meinem, weshalb sich verlaufen so gut wie unmöglich ist. Selbst ich hatte das bisher nicht geschafft. Also auf zu Elas Quartier. Alex schlief in meinen Armen. Sah voll süß aus. Ist bei einem Tribble aber auch nicht schwer. Gibt es auch Bad Tribbles? So richtig böse, mit Lederjacke und rot glühenden Augen? Ganz in schwarz? Bei der Vorstellung musterte ich Alex eingehend. Bad Tribbles...na klar, und Spock bekommt nen Comedypreis und Kirk wird Mönch.

Ich ging doch nicht zu Ela, weil ich feststellte, dass es schon halb 11 war. Na ja, morgen Nachmittagsschicht, da war das OK. Ausschlafen bis man will, denn erst Dienst ab um 2. Schön. Also kam Alex mal zu mir mit. Jim sprang Alex förmlich an. Wie kann ein Tribble springen? Wie nur? Die haben nicht mal Beine. Krank.


End file.
